The Perfect Family
by Mizz-Daizee
Summary: Someone Jackie knows what the perfect family, the only way to get that is to get rid of jackie. Please Review.Thanks and enjoy.Xxx
1. Cheerleaders Kick Ass!

Title: The Perfect Family Author: MizDaisy (lyrically3yahoo.co.uk) Rating: PG-13 Summary: Someone's after Jackie and they know something that could tear her life apart. Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of that '70s show; I just write stories involving the gang. Except Dawn she is entirely a creation of moi. Pairing: The story is based on Jackie but 'ships involve Eric and Donna and some Jackie and Hyde.  
  
Author's note: This story takes place in the third season. Donna and Eric are still dating but Jackie and Kelso are broken up. Jackie is over her 'I love Hyde' phase. And I am British so please forgive me if I described the football game and cheerleading scene wrong.  
  
I loved writing 'we belong together AKA I don't' so I thought id write another. I have so many ideas popping in my head I think I will be writing plenty more fics. Thanks for the support I got last time and I hope I am able to write as good last time. Please read and review thanks. MizzDaizee. (  
  
Chapter One: Cheerleaders Kicks Ass!  
  
It was a dark night in Point Place, the wind whistled through the trees and the only sound heard was the clapping of Jackie's stacks each time she took a step. The town looked deserted for a hot night nobody was out. The clapping of Jackie's steps echoed through the empty distance. Jackie kept walking as she looked around. A slight rustle could be heard she sharply turned around but all that lay out before her was the same as before an empty street. It was so quiet that the deep breaths Jackie now took were heard. Jackie shook her head trying to convince herself that she was being paranoid. If only Steven could see me now he'd be so proud knowing that am probably just as paranoid as he is.  
  
She quickened her pace. Even though she was certain there was nothing following her she still didn't want to spend any unnecessary time out there. The atmosphere felt really strange to Jackie she felt as though she could feel someone's eyes on her. She stopped again and fully turned around. She tried to stay as still as she possibly could and tried to listen to the noises she had thought she heard before. She closed her eyes and a tingle ran through her body. Her feet were telling her to run but she stayed. She listened intently for a few minutes but heard nothing convinced that she was indeed losing it she relaxed and turned around and started walking again.  
  
She let a small laugh out for allowing herself to get all hyped up over nothing and then suddenly out the corner of her eye she saw a shadow dart from behind a bush. She didn't have time to turn around she just ran. She was running on the long road that leads up to the Forman's and Pinciotti's. She kept running but then felt her legs give out from under her and she collapsed on to the pavement. Jackie's heart was racing a mile a minute and she felt a cool liquid seep through her multi-coloured socks. She bent her head down and inspected her leg she had cut her knee. The blood ran down her leg and left a crimson trail in its wake. Jackie ran her finger across the cut and winced in pain. She got up on shaky legs and looked around the street. She couldn't see anything. But then a dog ran out from a bush and ran down the street. Jackie started to laugh in hysterics.  
  
She yelled to the sky. "Are you kidding me? Got scared over a dog and ruined my favourite pair of socks." Jackie picked up the books that were scattered across the floor and started walking towards the Forman's again. She could have gone home but her father hasn't been around lately and her mom always sat at the bar fixing herself a drink and flirting with the pool boy.  
  
If any of the gang asked her what happened she'd just tell them that she did while practising for the game this Saturday. She made it to the Forman's and rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before Mrs Forman opened the door. Jackie tried to hide the pain that her cut was causing her by smiling at Mrs Forman.  
  
"Hey Jackie what are doing here?" Mrs Forman asked while gesturing for Jackie to sit down. Hyde, Eric and Mr Forman were in the living room watching T.V. They all looked at her strangely as she sat down. Jackie opened her mouth and was about to answer but before she could Mrs Forman noticed her bloody knee.  
  
"Jackie what happened sweetie?"  
  
Jackie looked around the room and didn't know what to say. Suddenly it seemed as though everyone was looking down at her and the cut on her knee.  
  
"Um it's nothing Mrs Forman." Jackie replied but she could tell that Mrs Forman wasn't convinced.  
  
Kitty had gone into caring nurse mode and went into the kitchen to get a first aid kit Red followed her. Both Hyde and Eric scooted across the couch and were now closer to Jackie.  
  
"What happened Jackie did you lose another battle with one of hell's minions while trying to take over?" Eric asked in his usual tone. But Hyde jumped in and said something that even surprised Jackie.  
  
"Forman, shut up!" Hyde said while looking at Jackie's knee.  
  
"Whoa man I was only joking. So any way Jackie how did you really do this it looks pretty bad?" He asked while reaching out a hand to touch the exposed skin of Jackie's knee. As he did Jackie again winced in pain and let out a sharp breathe.  
  
"Sorry!" Eric apologised.  
  
"It's O.K." Jackie said while trying to wipe away some of the blood from her knee. Jackie was still a bit shaken up even though there was nothing out there.  
  
Hyde leaned forward and tried to help her. He lifted up a part of her skirt. The slight touch of his fingertips on her thigh set blood rushing to her head. Ever since their first date on Veterans Day she tried to avoid Hyde because she lied. When they kissed she had told Hyde that she didn't feel anything, which was far from the truth as it was the most explosive kiss she ever had, just to let him off the hook if he didn't' feel anything. Her suspicions were proven when he agreed that he didn't feel anything and so she really tried to stay a way from him. Although the kiss did end her I love you phase it made her realise that she does have some real feelings for him. She looked down to where his hand rested and he quickly pulled it back. Eric gave him a look.  
  
Mrs Forman and Red came through the kitchen door carrying a bowl of hot water and a few band-aids. Mrs Forman knelt in front of Jackie and peeled off her sock and began cleaning the wound. Jackie was fighting back tears as Mrs Forman cleaned the wound.  
  
"Sweetie you are extremely lucky that you don't need stitches. If you had cut your knee a little deeper you would've had to be taken up to the hospital."  
  
Jackie gasped. "So that would mean I would have had a great big ugly scar."  
  
Eric got up; he couldn't help himself when the opportunity rose for an attempted burn. "Aww well Jackie at least you can now become the world wide model you were gonna be!" Eric's voice leaked of sarcasm.  
  
"Shut up Dumbass!" Red yelled. Jackie laughed.  
  
"See I'm helping Jackie laughed." Eric said Red looked at him and Eric sat back down.  
  
"Jackie how did this happen?" Mrs Forman asked.  
  
"I asked when you and Red where in the kitchen and she didn't tell me." Hyde added.  
  
"Jackie what happened?" Mrs Forman asked again.  
  
Jackie breathed in. She contemplated telling them the truth but realised they didn't need to know that a dog had spooked her so much that she starting running tripped and cut her knee. She knew she'd never hear the end of it especially with Eric.  
  
"Well I was practising a new technique for the game on Saturday and I was the apex of the pyramid and I kinda lost by balance and fell." Jackie explained.  
  
Mrs Forman seemed to have bought it but both Eric and Hyde looked at each other they weren't convinced.  
  
"Well Jackie it's a wonder that you didn't break your neck." Jackie looked at Mrs Forman in shock. Mrs Forman just laughed. She placed a few band-aids on her knee.  
  
"Well Jackie you just keep that clean and you will be as good as new in a few days."  
  
Jackie got up and gave Mrs Forman a hug.  
  
"Aww. Eric would it kill you to hug me once in a while." Eric gave his mom the puppy dog look and she just walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Eric why don't you hug your mother more often? Do you what it's like to tell your mother how pretty she is for the next two hours?" Red said.  
  
"Nooo!" Eric replied.  
  
"You wouldn't would you dumbass!" And with that Red walked back into the kitchen to cheer up Kitty.  
  
"Hey Jackie is that how you really hurt your knee or have you being doing something naughty?" Eric asked.  
  
Jackie glared at him and walked past Eric and Hyde towards the basement.  
  
"Hey man, I think Jackie's lying cos she seemed quite shaken up when she came in." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah well Jackie has the biggest mouth in Wisconsin so if anything did happen I can guarantee we would have heard something or she'd tell us. Come on this is Jackie." Hyde said. Although he wanted to believe his own words he had a gut feeling that Jackie wasn't telling the truth about how she got that cut on her knee.  
  
A few days had passed and Jackie was back to her usual peppy self. The cut on her knee had healed, however a scab had formed which made Jackie feel self-conscious so she just hid it under her jeans. She skipped down the steps that lead to the basement and burst through the door and sat down next to Donna on the couch.  
  
The gang weren't doing much except staring mindlessly at another repeat of the six million dollar man. Fez got up and grabbed a Popsicle from the freezer.  
  
"So Fez are you gonna come and watch me at the game on Saturday?" Jackie asked. She knew he was the weakest and the fact that he was still I love with her made him a shoe in for going. The only thing she now had to do was convince the others to come.  
  
Fez walked up to Jackie. "You bet I wouldn't miss it for the world. Will there be lots of whores there?"  
  
Jackie chuckled. "Yeah Fez there really will be." Fez sat back down licking his Popsicle. He was licking it all over while staring at Jackie. He let the tip of the Popsicle slide in and out of his mouth.  
  
"Fez. Man what the hell are you doing?" Eric shouted. Fez was pulled from his daydream and stared back at the five faces that displayed very worrying looks.  
  
"What? I was just showing Jackie what I can do with my lovely tongue!" Fez explained.  
  
Hyde leaned forward. "Well stop it man, other people might start to think that you bat for the other team if you know what I mean."  
  
"Ohh, its o.k. Hyde you do not need to worry I don't play baseball." Fez said while licking his Popsicle.  
  
"Fez he means..." Eric started.  
  
"Leave it." Hyde said.  
  
"Anyway. What are we going to do this Saturday?" Jackie asked but before anyone had the chance to say anything she suggested they come see her at the game. A roomful of groans was heard and Jackie stomped her foot on the floor in protest.  
  
"Come on guys it'll be fun and plus you get to see me. Please?" She faced Donna with big puppy eyes. And those babies had never failed her once she'd be damned if they did now.  
  
"Donna I am going to be the apex."  
  
"O.k. if this is some cheerleading terminology I'm not following." She looked at Eric to see if he'd shed some light on what Jackie was talking about but he just shrugged.  
  
"Donna I am going to be at the top of the pyramid. I'm the most important and I need you all there cheering me on. Cos even though I never tell you you're like my best friend and I need you there." Jackie said while flashing her puppy eyes and white smile.  
  
"Ahh Jackie that's so sweet of course we'll all be there right guys." Donna looked around the basement and was met with unenthusiastic faces. "I said right guys!" She said this time with more anger that made everyone flinch.  
  
"Donna you used to be nice but you've changed." Kelso grumbled. Without word of warning Donna got up from her seat and popped Kelso hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Owww Donna." Kelso said while rubbing his arm. Donna sat back down.  
  
"Oh thanks you guys." She leaned over and gave Donna a hug.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." Kelso yelled.  
  
"Hey Jackie didn't you say that you hurt your knee while practising for cheerleading." Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah so?" Jackie didn't know what he was getting at but she decided to shut him down anyway.  
  
"Well it's just that we'll all concerned for your safety and I was wondering why on earth you'd want to do it again." Eric asked but his voiced leaked with sarcasm. Although he did want to know if Jackie really hurt her self while practising he couldn't resist getting her mad.  
  
"Cos I have a life and you don't." Jackie retorted.  
  
"Fine!" Eric said.  
  
Hyde had been unusually quiet all afternoon. He stood up and walked towards his room. But before he walked in he turned and looked at Jackie. She couldn't tell that he was and he knew she was hiding something.  
  
"Hey Jackie seeing as you have a life and all. Why don't you go and stay with it. As in leave the basement and never coming here again."  
  
"Whatever. I have to get ready for the game anyway. Ohh I'm so excited." She squealed.  
  
"Yeah we all are!" Eric said. Jackie just glared at him and left the room.  
  
"So we really have to go to this thing?" Eric threw the question to anyone who would answer.  
  
"Yes Eric we are going and I want you to look like your having a good time." Donna ordered.  
  
"That's just how your life is Forman getting ordered around by your woman!" Hyde laughed.  
  
"I don't know why you're laughing cos you are also going. And that goes for the rest of you too!" Donna yelled and then left.  
  
"Hey man do you believe that, she's ordering us to around I thought that only applied to you Forman." Hyde spat.  
  
"What can I do?" Eric asked.  
  
"Stand up and be a man."  
  
"Well I'm not one." Eric deadpanned. Hyde just looked at him.  
  
"Yeah your right!" Hyde said and then began laughing soon everyone one else had joined in.  
  
Saturday had come so quickly for Hyde, Eric, Donna, Kelso and Fez. They all sat in stands looking on at all the other students showing a tremendous amount of school spirit for a losing team. The game had already been on for about 45 minutes and the Vikings were already down by two touchdowns. Hyde sat at the end and Eric, Donna, Kelso and Fez sat beside him. Eric was munching on popcorn and Fez refused to share his candy with anyone. Hyde sat uncomfortably watching the game, he didn't even know why he came he hated coming to any school functions as they were all a ploy into changing the students behaviour patterns. But then he thought about Jackie in her tiny cheerleading outfit and a smile crept on his face he knew why he had come. Hyde huffed as he saw Eric and Kelso conforming as they cheered when the Vikings made a touch down.  
  
Look at Forman and Kelso getting sucked into the school system and they don't even know it poor bastards.  
  
Hyde looked over at Donna smiling and holding onto Eric she looked really excited because Jackie was going to come out at any minute now. Hyde had to admit it he was a little excited too. He felt proud of Jackie. Hyde shook his head in an effort to get rid of all the sappy Forman thoughts that entered his head.  
  
The whole crowd of people including Hyde cheered as the cheerleading team came on to the field for half time. Jackie stepped forward and headed the group of 14 gorgeous girls but to Hyde Jackie was the most beautiful. All the men and boys in the crowd began wolf whistling and calling out various girls names. But Jackie's was the name that was most called and Hyde had to clench his fists to stop himself from knocking out the guys behind him.  
  
Jackie wore a green and white cheerleading sweater with matching green skirt and looked amazing with her hair pulled into a neat ponytail. She began to walk towards the microphone and then took it to speak. Just before she did she looked up into the stands and saw Hyde and the gang and smiled. She actually convinced herself that they wouldn't show up but now that they did a knot had formed in her stomach. She took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Hey all you Point Place Vikings does cheerleading kick ass or what?" Jackie yelled into the microphone.  
  
The entire student body yelled back a yes.  
  
"And are we gonna go to the championships this year?" She yelled again. Jackie had done this so many times but knowing that Hyde was watching every move she made, it made her feel all hot. She wanted to kiss him so bad she was now starting to get angry that she wouldn't allow herself to take the chance.  
  
The crowd again shouted back a yeah.  
  
"Well the lets show our team how much we love them."  
  
And the whole crowd erupted in clapping and cheers.  
  
Music blared from the side speakers and all the cheerleaders began to do the new routine Jackie claimed to be working on. Luckily her knee stopped hurting her otherwise she wouldn't have been able to cheer. The cheerleaders kicked, jumped and flipped with a massive amount of enthusiasm, as it was a cheerleader's duty to do so. All the girls split up into two groups with Jackie in the middle. Each girl in turn flipped behind her to the other side while she danced. They then all reformed and danced in unison. Kicking and then doing the splits. The dance itself lasted for around three minutes and Jackie was starting to get a little tired, as her mind was concentrated on something else. All the girls then climbed on top of each other and formed a human pyramid.  
  
Jackie was on top with Dawn below her. She brought herself up and held her hands in the air. She gave a defiant smile and looked at all the people and searched for Hyde. She saw him smile at her and she felt her legs go weak. This feeling is not at all helpful when on a human pyramid in the air. Jackie began to sway and she felt someone tug on her leg. Her legs gave in from under her and she fell off the pyramid and plummeted towards the ground. Everybody stood up from the stands in utter shock all that was heard was Jackie's ear spitting scream. Hyde watched in shock as she hit the ground.  
  



	2. Close Call

A/N: Hey everbody I just want to say a big thankyou for the reveiws I got so far, it means a lot to me and the only thing I can hope for is that you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.  
  
And people you might need a hankie as most of this is a weepy.  
  
Chapter Two: Close Call.  
  
Donna, Eric, Kelso, Fez and Hyde sat in anticipation in the waiting area of the hospital as doctors and nurses repeatedly scurried past with no news of Jackie's condition. They had all sat there for about an hour so there has to be some news. None of them spoke, the silence floated down the halls of the hospital new patients poured in from the entrance. Hyde never really noticed the amount of people that were brought in to Point Place Memorial, as it was such a small town he figured not many people got sick. But now he was here and he was waiting on the news of Jackie.  
  
It all happened so fast, one minute Hyde was watching Jackie and next she had fallen to the ground. Hyde was in shock he didn't't know what to do but it was Donna who acted instinctively as she ran down the stands and on to the ground. Eventually he was released and was able to run down with Eric, Fez and Kelso. When he reached her all he saw was a pool of blood seeping from her head. Jackie no longer looked like Jackie she looked pale and he felt her cold skin. Donna started to freak out when a cheerleader came up and began to administer CPR until she got a pulse. Everybody had crowded Jackie and Hyde had wanted to scream at them to stay back. As the paramedics arrived they conferred to each other in private and then carried Jackie into the ambulance. Donna and Forman had been the ones to enter the van and Hyde desperately wanted to go with them but thought it was better if he went with Kelso and Fez.  
  
Hyde was quickly snapped out of his trance when footsteps of both a doctor and nurse alerted him of news. The gang stood up from their seats and approached the doctor. Hyde's heart began to pound as he was visualizing all the worst scenarios. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking they finally made it to the doctor.  
  
"Steven Hyde?" The doctor called from under his glasses.  
  
"Yep, that'd be me!" He said with anticipation.  
  
"Well while Jackie coming in she mentioned your name I expect you are her boyfriend?" The doctor asked.  
  
Everybody had a confused expression on their faces as Hyde said he was.  
  
"Well I have good news."  
  
Everybody sighed with relief. Especially Hyde as he felt that he could breathe again. The doctor continued.  
  
"Jackie took a pretty bad fall but luckily the grass broke her fall. She suffered a concussion and needs plenty of bed rest but I see no reason for her to be in here for more than a few days. There was some swelling around the brain which may cause her to forget the accident but she should be fine."  
  
"Doctor are you saying that Jackie is going to be fine!" Donna said as she hugged Eric.  
  
"Yes she is going to be fine......however there is something that I really would like to call attention too. All the bruising that she has is normal for a fall from 15 feet however there seems to irregular bruising around her calf and ankle."  
  
"Why would that be irregular doctor? She fell from a great height I'd be surprised if she isn't black and blue." Eric said.  
  
"Well..... the mark resembles that of a hand print." The doctor calmly finished.  
  
"How can that be she fell? We all saw." Hyde tried to reason but who was he to argue with a doctor.  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Donna asked harshly.  
  
"That perhaps her fall wasn't an accident."  
  
That statement left the gang perplexed. Who on earth would want to hurt Jackie?  
  
Hyde groaned. "So when do we get to see her?"  
  
"Well she'll need her rest tonight because the first 24 hours are important to her recovery. You will be able to visit her tomorrow." The doctor then excused himself and the nurse followed him.  
  
Donna turned to Eric. "Can you believe this he's trying to say someone is after Jackie? That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard. I mean its Jackie the most popular girl at Point Place high who would want to hurt her." Donna's voiced was starting to quake and Eric held her.  
  
"Jackie is beautiful, who would what to hurt my beautiful Jackie." Fez stated. He was keeping himself busy by munching on candy.  
  
"I don't know of anyone that would want to hurt her. I mean every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to nail her." Kelso said.  
  
Hyde grew angry at that statement and thumped Kelso hard on the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" Kelso asked while rubbing his now bruised arm.  
  
"You're not helping." Hyde said through gritted teeth.  
  
"O.k. it's getting kinda late and I think we should all go home and come back in the morning. And no one mentions this to Jackie until we are sure, as this would only upset her. And what's worse then an upset normal Jackie is an upset hurt Jackie."  
  
Donna smiled and followed him to the exit. As did Hyde, Fez and Kelso.  
  
Jackie awoke with a blinding pain emanating from the back of her head. She tried to get up but her legs ached too much to do so. Jackie couldn't't make anything out, as her vision was still hazy; it took a few minutes for her eyesight to adjust to the dim lighting. She looked around the room and made out an old T.V above her bed, a few armchairs and a bag of grapes sitting on an abandoned table. Jackie looked down and saw an IV in her skin. Without hesitation she ripped the IV from her wrist.  
  
Jackie looked around again and saw a jacket on one of the armchairs. She took a closer look and noticed that it looked like Hyde's. Jackie looked down and saw that she was wearing a hospital gown. It then dawned on her what had happened. She closed her eyes and could see everything clearly; the cheer, the pyramid and herself falling towards the ground. Jackie winced in pain and tried to think about anything else and as she did Steven popped into her mind she smiled.  
  
She tried to get up again and this time she pulled together every amount of strength that was left in her. She pulled herself up off of the bed and slowly placed each foot on the cold concrete floor. She gathered up her hospital gown and got up. The first few steps were shaky and Jackie stumbled but she remained strong and continued to walk down the hall. She gripped the wall and walked. For a hospital there were very little nurses on call and Jackie was able to walk right past the reception desk. The hospital represented everything Jackie feared, she remembered that it was this very hospital her Grandfather died. Jackie didn't't want to be here she wanted to get out. She heard footsteps behind her and she quickened her pace. Jackie looked at all the different wards and then at all the empty beds where the patients had either died or got sent home. And she wished she was at home in her big fluffy pink bedroom safe.  
  
Jackie heard the elevator doors open and saw seven very familiar looking people get out. The closer they got she made who they were. She saw Mr. Forman, Mrs. Forman, Michael, Eric, Donna, Fez and finally Steven. She smiled and felt her heart skip a beat but then she felt a wave of heat hit her. Her head felt very light and her legs ached and she screamed out in pain before she collapsed and hit the floor.  
  
Hyde and everyone had decided to surprise Jackie with a visit even though she wasn't awake and even knew about they still wanted to be there. Doctors had said that patients in comas could still hear everything that goes on around them and Hyde wanted her to know that they all cared for her. It had been a week since the accident and she hadn't woken up yet. Everyone tried to remain strong and positive but Hyde knew that without the little loud mouth the group was crumbling. Mrs. Forman had assured everybody, as did the doctor that it is very common for a patient to remain in a coma after such an accident. It helps the brain to recover. Hyde didn't't want to say anything because he wanted to believe that, as did everyone else.  
  
Even though Hyde would never admit it he really missed Jackie's presence and without her in the basement it just wasn't as fun. Hyde and the gang waited in the elevator until they heard four dings that indicated they had reached level four. Mrs. Forman and Mr. Forman stood together in a corner of the elevator. Donna held onto Eric's hand and turned away when tears started to run down her face. Kelso and Fez stood in front and just remained quiet.  
  
The elevator doors opened and the seven passengers poured out and began walking towards the reception desk. Hyde looked at a young girl with long dark hair and could have sworn that it was Jackie. He told Eric and both the boys quickened their pace. When they were close enough Hyde and Eric saw that it was Jackie and started to run toward her.  
  
Hyde couldn't't believe she was awake but the look in her eyes indicated that something was wrong. He saw her stumble and sway in the air and then she fell to the ground like she had at the game. Hyde didn't't know what to do, but unlike last time he acted. He ran straight to Jackie and cradled her head in his arms. He felt for a pulse and couldn't't find one. Everyone surrounded Hyde while Kitty and Red had called the nurses.  
  
A siren that said code blue echoed through out the hospital and two nurses grabbed Jackie from Hyde's grip and hooked her onto a heart monitor. Hyde backed away and stood next to Eric and Donna as they tried to resuscitate her.  
  
"She's gone into V fib." A nurse called as she rushed past Eric, Donna and Hyde.  
  
"Eric what is happening? She is a young girl the doctors said that she will be fine that's what they said." Donna sobbed into Eric's chest as he watched the doctors rip Jackie's gown open.  
  
He looked at Hyde and then at Donna. "Babe don't worry Jackie is going to be fine....we can't get rid of Jackie so I don't think death will stop her." When Eric was upset the only thing he could do was make jokes to make him and other people feel better but it wasn't working.  
  
Kelso came up behind Hyde. "She's gonna be O.K isn't she? I mean the doctors said she is gonna be O.K" Kelso wept.  
  
Hyde didn't't know what to say. He felt like he was the one that was dying. A moment ago I saw her alive and the next.... Hyde didn't't even want to finish the thought.  
  
"Kelso we all know what the doctors said." He said angrily. He wasn't angry at Kelso he was angry at himself as it took him so long to realize that he was in love with Jackie and now it looks like he'll never be able to tell her that. A single tear trailed down his cheek and didn't't even bother to wipe it away. He turned around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Forman console Fez in the waiting area. Jackie had touched each one of their lives and it took something like this too make them see it.  
  
Hyde looked at the doctors giving Jackie electric shocks. The first shock was given at 100 volts. Jackie's entire body lifted off of the stretcher and Donna cried into Eric's chest. A flat line was heard and they amped the shock to 150 volts. Jackie's body again lifted off the stretcher and there was no change on the heart monitor. Hyde wanted to look away and wished that he would but he didn't't want to abandon her. His heart broke when he realized that Jackie had woken up from her coma all by herself without anyone explaining what had happened.  
  
"She woke up by her self!" Hyde blurted.  
  
"What?" Eric said.  
  
"We weren't't there when she woke up." Hyde quivered.  
  
Donna looked up at Hyde and then at Jackie. "Oh God!" She cried. Eric looked down and hugged Donna closer to him. Kelso looked down at Jackie.  
  
"I really loved her." Kelso sobbed.  
  
"She is not dead yet." Hyde yelled.  
  
The doctors looked at each other with expressions of sadness. The heart monitor still read a flat line. One of the doctors got up and walked towards Eric.  
  
"I'm sorry there is nothing more we can do."  
  
"No I don't except that. You get back to her and bring her back. There has to be something you can do!" Eric yelled. Mrs. Forman walked up behind Eric and enveloped both Donna and Eric in a hug.  
  
The other doctor was still giving electric shocks. The sound of the heart monitor was staring to drive Hyde crazy. He didn't't understand why she wasn't breathing wasn't being Jackie. Instead she was a person on the floor.  
  
The doctor gave another shock at 300 volts, which was the highest they could give. Jackie's body lifted off the stretcher and the flat line still remained.  
  
Everybody just stood still they couldn't't believe what had just happened. Hyde just stood.  
  
"Time of death 11:46 am."  
  
Hyde looked away and saw a figure out the corner of his eye. It looked a lot like Dawn from the cheerleading team but he wasn't sure. He couldn't't focus on anything. He was about to leave when he heard a blip on the heart monitor and then another.  
  
"We have a pulse!" The first doctor shouted to the other and he rushed towards Jackie. They rushed her towards the emergency room to get her stabilized.  
  
An hour later the doctor returned and told the gang that she is stabilized and should recover within the next month. For the second time in a week they all breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  



	3. Telling Someone You Love Them

Chapter Three: Telling someone you love them.  
  
It had been six days since Jackie's heart went in to arrest and Hyde never left her side just in case she'd wake up and be all alone like last time. Jackie had been doing a lot better. Her heart grew stronger and all her vitals were good. Of course Hyde didn't understand any of the doctor's mumbo jumbo but what he did understand was that Jackie was going to be O.K. Jackie stirred in her sleep; Hyde saw an eye twitch and grabbed her hand. He caressed her hand in the hopes that she'd be able to feel it. He didn't want to alert the doctors just in case it was a false alarm but his hopes reached their highest peak when she squeezed his hand back.  
  
"Jackie." He called. She didn't say anything but she opened her eyes and saw Hyde above her. She smiled and allowed her tongue to moisten her dry lips. She wanted to speak but her throat felt dry and instead tried to sit up. Hyde helped her and grabbed a bottle of water from the pull out table in front of him. Jackie took a long sip from the bottle and enjoyed the feeling of the cool liquid running down her throat. Ashe attempted to speak again.  
  
"Hey..." She whispered.  
  
Hyde smiled the widest smile he must have ever smiled and thought that he must have looked like a complete loser but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Jackie was gonna be fine and it looked like she was. Hyde leaned forward and pulled back her hair from her face.  
  
Jackie revelled in the touch of Steven's hand and longed for him to touch her. Hyde pulled his hand back and held her hand.  
  
"Jacks do you know what happened?" He asked her. He voiced so much concern for her that it made Jackie's heart want to melt.  
  
"Yeah I think so.....um I remember cheerleading and then falling off of the pyramid. I then remember looking at you near the elevator and then the world went dark." Jackie responded. Hyde squeezed her hand harder.  
  
"Look I just need to call Mrs Forman and tell everyone that you're awake everyone was worried about you." He said as he took his hand back from Jackie and headed for the door. He was about to leave when Jackie's voice stopped him.  
  
"And you......did you worry about me?" Jackie asked.  
  
Hyde smiled and said. "The most." And he left the room.  
  
Hyde walked over to a pay phone and deposited a quarter. Hyde was filled with so many emotions that once Mrs Forman picked up the phone he wasn't sure he'd be able to speak. Hyde felt emotions he never even thought he had. He dialled the Forman's number and waited until they picked up. He heard a high-pitched hello and assumed it was Mrs Forman.  
  
Hyde gulped. "She's awake and I think she's gonna be fine."  
  
"We'll be right over!" And Mrs Forman hung up.  
  
Hyde started to walk back towards Jackie's room when he heard a couple arguing. Both the voices sounded familiar and he turned around. What he saw shocked him. He saw Mr Burkhart arguing with a young girl that looked like Dawn from Jackie's cheerleading team. Hyde wouldn't have thought anything about it except Mr Burkhart was in the hospital where he daughter was and he hadn't even bothered to see her. What the respected people of Point Place was none of his business but when it was about Jackie it became his business.  
  
"I need you right now!" Dawn cried. She grabbed Mr Burkhart's jacket and tried to make him stay her.  
  
"My daughter needs me!" Mr Burkhart replied.  
  
"But she's in a coma and I'm sure she will not miss you for a few minutes." She said suggestively.  
  
"Well I'm sure that's true but only for a few minutes." He said while trailing his hand up her thigh.  
  
"I promise." She pouted.  
  
Hyde couldn't believe what he just saw. Mr Burkhart was cheating on Mrs Burkhart and on Jackie. The fact that Mr Burkhart would rather fuck with a cheap cheerleader than see his daughter made his blood run cold. Hyde clenched his hands into fists and was about walk over and say something but realised he had been gone a long time. He walked back to Jackie's room and opened the door.  
  
Jackie just looked at him and saw the look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked while trying to search his face for what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. Mrs Forman said that she'd be right over. I think that meant that she'll bring everyone else too." He smiled.  
  
"So how long did the doctors say I have to stay in here?" She asked.  
  
It completely slipped his mind that he had to tell the doctors that Jackie was awake.  
  
"Steven" Jackie yelled as much as her voice would let her. Hyde snapped out of his daze.  
  
"What?" Hyde asked.  
  
"How long to I have to stay here?" Jackie asked again.  
  
"I don't know I should go check." Hyde said as he started to get up again.  
  
Jackie's hand shot out from the covers and grabbed Hyde by the wrist. "Steven don't leave me here." Jackie pleaded. Hyde bent down and kissed Jackie's forehead.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
He again walked out of her room and walked towards the nurse's station. He placed his hands on the desk in a bid to get the nurses attention.  
  
"Yes." She said while looking at a various amount of charts.  
  
"Jackie Burkhart is awake." Hyde said. The nurse bounded from behind the station and darted towards Jackie's room. She alerted a few others members of staff who followed her towards Jackie's room. Hyde began to follow but was shut out by the nurse. Instead he waited in the hall until Mrs Forman and the rest got there.  
  
An hour had gone by and finally the four nurses had exited Jackie's room. Just as the head nurse was about to talk to Hyde Kitty ran over.  
  
"Meredith!" Kitty Shouted as she walked towards Hyde.  
  
"Kitty. You know Jackie Burkhart?" The nurse asked as she looked over a few of the details on Jackie's chart.  
  
"Yes I do. She's like practically family." Kitty beamed.  
  
"Well I guess we could talk about Jackie over here." She said as she guided Kitty into a grey room opposite Jackie's.  
  
Donna, Eric, Kelso and Fez walked up behind him. Red had came to but he went into the grey room with Kitty.  
  
Donna ran up to Hyde and gave him a hug. "So she's really O.K."  
  
"Yeah she seems fine. I asked if she could remember what happened and she did." He said as he hugged Donna back.  
  
"See Donna I told you she was gonna be fine." Eric said he Donna let go of Hyde and then latched on to Eric.  
  
"Yeah in between sobs." Donna laughed. It was the first time she had done that I weeks and it felt good to Hyde that he had heard it.  
  
"Yeah well at least I can admit it unlike Kelso."  
  
"What I had something in my eye." Kelso defended himself. "I'm gonna tell Jackie you said that." Hyde laughed.  
  
"No don't, tell Jackie I cried like a baby with worry. That way she'll wanna get back together when she gets better." Kelso begged.  
  
"Yes Hyde tell Jackie that I too cried like a baby over Jackie and maybe she'll want to do it with me when she gets better." Fez said.  
  
"Look I'm not telling Jackie anything she has enough to worry about with out you two losers hounding her." Hyde yelled.  
  
"Hyde since when did you jump on the I love Jackie bad wagon!" Kelso said.  
  
Hyde didn't say anything as Kitty, Red and that nurse came out of the grey room. Kitty had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Kids, Nurse Meredith has given the all clear and says that Jackie should be ready to go home in a few weeks. Oh and I spoke to Mr Burkhart and he thinks it's a great idea if Jackie stays with us because he can't give her all the attention she needs."  
  
Yeah I can think of a few things he'll find distracting than looking after his daughter. Hyde thought.  
  
Both Eric and Hyde nodded. Usually Eric would have had a smart-ass comment to back but instead he remained silent. Kitty continued.  
  
"Now you can all see Jackie now but you need to keep it down as there are many more recovering patients." Kitty said.  
  
Everybody was in Jackie's room all questions of whether or not Jackie was feeling better had gone and the six teenagers were laughing at some misinterpretation of American culture Fez had made. Mr and Mrs Forman were in the room but decided to leave the six friends on their own. Hyde sat next to Jackie on the bed while Eric and Donna took the other side. Fez and Kelso sat in the two armchairs that were in the room.  
  
"So Jackie the doctors said that you should be your evil devil worshipping self in no time. Let see what animal you will sacrifice first." Eric smiled and both Donna and Hyde playfully hit him.  
  
Jackie chuckled and was actually glad that Eric was cracking devil jokes as it made her feel better to know that everything was going to be O.K. Jackie loved attention but she didn't love the kind when your trapped in a hospital with people asking are you alright every five minutes.  
  
"Well Eric your skinny enough to be an animal so I think I'll sacrifice you first." Jackie laughed.  
  
"Ooooh Jackie after you come out of the hospital I was thinking we could you know get back together." Kelso said.  
  
Jackie shifted in her bed. She knew he was going to ask her to go out with him again but her heart belonged to some one else. Jackie took a deep breath and prepared to shoot Michael down.  
  
"Look Michael this whole thing has showed me that life is short and I should be with who I want to be with and I don't want to get back together with you Michael. I love you I really do but more as a friend. And you guys I really love you even you Steven." Jackie turned to see if there was a reaction on his face but as always his face was unreadable.  
  
"I guess I could live with that. Jackie I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not in at all." Kelso got up from his chair and gave a Jackie a hug. Fez then followed and also gave Jackie a huge hug. Then Eric and Donna joined in and finally Hyde did. Even though he was mostly hugging Eric and Donna it didn't matter. After a few moments later a tiny voice was heard from the middle of the hug.  
  
"Guys that's sweet and all but do you want to kill me again, cos if you do you're doing a great job as I can't breathe." The last part came out almost as a screech. They all let go of Jackie and returned to their seats.  
  
Another week had gone past and Jackie had settled nicely into Laurie's old room. Jackie was doing a lot better and was now walking around the house and acting more like her old self again. Complaining about who Donny Osmond was now dating and why she couldn't wear her hair down because of the heat. All was right in Point Place again.  
  
Everybody was happy that Jackie was doing so well except for Hyde. Every time he had been alone with her he tried to tell her how he felt but something kept getting in the way. Having Jackie in the same house and not being able to touch her was driving Hyde nuts. He had his needs just like Fez but what he felt for Jackie went beyond anything he's ever felt before and he needed to let her know that. And Hyde also had a few other things on his mind concerning Jackie Burkhart. The fact that her father was having an affair with one of Jackie's friends was bad enough but he also knew that he abandoned his own daughter to get some action. Hyde knew what that was like as he had often found himself eating food from a can all alone in his shack because Edna was off getting some action with a trucker probably named Bubba and he didn't want Jackie to go through that.  
  
Hyde got up from his bed and walked up to Jackie's room. She was reading a magazine as usual. Hyde knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." He heard her call from inside the room.  
  
"Hey Steven. I never you were one to knock and then enter." Jackie said from underneath her lashes.  
  
"Well usually I'm not but seeing as you were ill I thought I should knock." Hyde said while looking at the bed.  
  
"So?" Jackie asked. She put down the magazine and placed her full attention on Hyde.  
  
"Well I've wanted to talk to you for the past week and something always gets in the way so I thought I'd give it another shot." Hyde said quickly. Jackie got up off the bed and walked towards Hyde. He could smell the sweet scent of strawberries, as she got closer. Jackie then stopped mere inches away from his face and looked into his eyes. At that moment Hyde just wanted to pull her towards him and kiss her. The sensation of her lips was what he wanted most and he be damned if someone else was gonna come in and ruin it.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asked while her gaze drifted to his lips.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that ever since our......" Hyde didn't even get to finish his sentence when Jackie's lips attacked his. Hyde was shocked for a moment but then he kissed her back passionately crushing his lips with hers. Their tongues fought an internal battle and Jackie whimpered against Hyde's mouth. She pulled back for some much needed air but soon found her way back to Hyde's lips as they began to kiss again. Jackie wrapped her hands in Hyde's hair whereas Hyde caressed Jackie's sides. Hyde couldn't get enough of her and wanted more than anything to just stay like this. Jackie began to make her way down Hyde's neck and sucked at the hollow of his throat. She languidly licked up to his earlobe and slightly bit it, which caused Hyde to cease control. He managed to capture her mouth again and they kissed for what seemed like hours.  
  
Finally Jackie pulled back and looked at Hyde. Her hair was all messed up and her lip-gloss was smeared and Hyde couldn't help but chuckle. Jackie looked at him.  
  
"What exactly are you laughing at?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"You." Hyde answered he was still in awe of that kiss and needed to regain himself.  
  
"Why? Is there something on my face?" She asked while trying to escape to find a mirror but Hyde grabbed her.  
  
"No you look beautiful!" Jackie grabbed the sides of Hyde's face in placed a sweet light kiss on his lips.  
  
"You know what! So are you." She said while looking deep into his eyes. Jackie never really looked in his eyes before because they were always hidden away by the sunglasses but now that she was looking deep into his eyes she realised what a beautiful shade of blue they really were.  
  
Hyde responded by placing a light kiss on her forehead and then he just held her. The closeness of her engulfed him. The moment was broken when they heard Mrs Forman call Jackie from the stairs.  
  
"I should go down and see what that is all about." Jackie said as she let herself slide out of Hyde's grip.  
  
"Yeah." Was all he could say. He followed Jackie as she descended the stairs. Mrs Forman stood at the bottom holding a huge bunch of roses.  
  
"Are they for me?" Jackie excitedly asked.  
  
"Well honey they're not for me." Kitty chuckled.  
  
Jackie took the flowers from Kitty and showed them to Hyde. Jackie took in the smell of the roses and looked for a card.  
  
"So Jackie who are they from?" Kitty asked.  
  
Jackie looked at the card but didn't see a name.  
  
"I don't know. There is no name here. But it does say: Till we meet again. I didn't even know we met a first time." Jackie said confused.  
  
Kitty took the flowers and put them in a vase. "Well Jackie it looks like you have your self a secret admirer."  
  
"Yeah I guess I do." She said while looking at Hyde.  
  
Hyde felt a pang of jealously now that he and Jackie established they had feelings for one another he didn't want any other guys pawing all over her. And he really wanted to know who had sent those flowers.  
  



	4. Jackie and Dawn

Chapter Four: Dawn and Jackie.

It been an entire month since she came home from the hospital and Jackie had been given the all clear from the doctors. She was now able to do all the extra curricular activities she wanted to. Ever since Hyde and Jackie kissed in Laurie's room they hadn't found one moment alone. So Jackie gave up on the idea of the two of them being together and to compensate for the sadness she felt, she began spending less time in the basement and more time with Dawn. After being told by Donna that it was Dawn who gave her CPR she valued Dawn's friendship more.

The two girls sat in the mist of a busy lunch time in Point Place High's Cafeteria at the popular table. Dawn and Jackie were surrounded by other cheerleaders counting the calories in their salad as to not gain weight and meathead jocks who viewed the cheerleading squad as their very own geisha's. Jackie missed the confines of the basement and would rather be sitting there inhaling second hand dope smoke than engage in useless banter with the cheerleading team. Dawn picked up on this and asked Jackie if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…" Jackie paused when she saw Hyde enter the cafeteria. Jackie didn't hide the shock on her face as she viewed him from afar. He never came to the cafeteria he had always said that it was a government ploy to segregate the teenage population. Jackie gazed at him as he followed Eric to a table situated in the middle of the cafeteria. It wasn't a bad place to sit. You weren't popular but you were known of among the elite which was better than nothing in Jackie's eyes. But at that moment she would have given anything to be stripped away of her status as a cheerleader and just enjoy a lunch with her friends.

Dawn looked at Jackie worriedly as she had been staring in the same direction for over five minutes.

"Hey earth to Jackie. Come in Jackie." Dawn said while enthusiastically waving her hand in front of Jackie's face. Jackie snapped out of her daydream and gave a puzzled look at Dawn.

"You started saying something and then you trailed off and started staring off into space towards…" Dawn turned around and followed Jackie's gaze far off into the crowd until it rested on Hyde.

"Ahhhh I understand now you have a crush on Hyde don't you." Dawn said.

Jackie gasped and tried to deny it. "No I don't. I don't know what you are talking about. I do not like Steven."

"Oh is it Steven now I thought it was just Hyde." Dawn replied as she drank from her glass of orange juice.

"Actually it's both. Steven Hyde. His friends call him Hyde and I just started calling Steven when I went out with Michael." Jackie explained. At that point they seemed to be alone on the popular table and the crowd in the cafeteria had decreased.

And their voices grew much louder as they echoed off of the walls.

"And now you like Hyde." Dawn chuckled. She looked over at Hyde and smiled. He was good looking and if she wasn't already involved she would have gone for him herself.

Jackie pulled Dawn towards her as some occupants of the near by tables started to over hear their conversation. Luckily Hyde and the gang were too far away to hear anything.

"Would you keep your voice down people are starting to listen." Jackie whispered.

"Fine we can talk about it later cos I know you aren't telling me the truth. I'll catch up with you later as I have bio now but we can go shopping later." Dawn said as she got up to leave.

"Sure." Jackie said and continued to eat the remainder of her lunch. She watched Dawn leave and then she got up from her table and walked over to Hyde. Even though she thought it was a bad idea she wanted to see him and catch up with the rest of the gang.

Hyde was seated next to Eric who was then seated next to Donna. Fez and Kelso sat on the opposite side of the table. He came in to the cafeteria only to see Jackie. They had been living in the same house for a month and neither got the opportunity to be alone. They were always joined by Fez who couldn't take a hint and Kelso who just followed Jackie around like a puppy dog and it remained impossible to speak to her. Jackie stayed in less and less and it became apparent that Jackie was avoiding him. He saw Jackie when he first came in and he sensed that she was looking at him so he forced himself to stay seated and just wait for her to make the first move. Which she did as Hyde looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Jackie walking towards them.

Of course Eric was the first to notice and like the smart ass he is had to say something.

"Oh look it's the popular cheerleader. Jackie are you sure its ok to grace us with your presence?"

Jackie just looked at him and smiled.

"Well they did warn me that you carry a rabie warning but I thought I'd take the chance."

Kelso jumped up from his seat and immediately called on the burn. _Boy can Jackie burn. You can always count on her to put Forman in his place._ Hyde thought.

Jackie sat down next to Hyde which created a domino effect as Donna and Eric had to move down to make room for her. Hyde looked at her and wanted to kiss her. From where he was he caught the aroma of roses and baby lotion coming off of her. He slowly shifted his weight which caused his knee to touch Jackie's.

The touch coursed through Jackie's body and then all thoughts of not being with Steven disappeared from her mind. In retaliation she lightly trailed her fingertip down his lower thigh and then began a touching game underneath the lunch table. Above the touching Jackie and Hyde seemed like their usual sparring selves and Donna, Eric, Fez and Kelso were none the wiser.

"So Jackie why haven't you been coming to the basement and allow me to turn you on with my face that is like a stallion." Fez said as he slurped his soda.

Jackie was so lost in the moment as Hyde slowly caressed her thigh that she didn't even hear Fez's question. And her response was a giggle. All the gang looked at her including Hyde. Jackie grabbed Hyde's hand and pulled it away from her thigh as he was getting dangerously close to an off limits area. Hyde groaned as she did this and pulled his hand away and drank his soda. Jackie composed herself and replied.

"Well Fez as tempting as that is I have really started to hang out with Dawn."

"I thought you already did." Donna said.

"Yeah she was on the squad but I never really spoke to her outside cheerleading. So I thought I return the favour of helping me by hanging out with her." Jackie explained.

"So you view this as some kind of service." Hyde said from beside her.

"Well if that is what you call service you really need to take some tips from the girls that hang out by the drive in. They wear skimpy outfits and know how to make me pleased." Fez argued.

"Fez they are hookers. They expect a fee for their service." Eric tried to tell his friend.

"Yeah well girlfriends and Laurie would do it for free!" Jackie interrupted and Hyde smiled at her. Even Eric gave her a pat on the back for that burn.

"Hey Jackie I'll pay you if you wanna do it!" Kelso said but received a triple punch from Donna, Eric and Fez. Hyde was gonna punch him as well but his hands were kinda busy having fun with Jackie's legs under the table.

"Anyway as I was saying." Jackie continued. "I really like her and I think we'll be good friends. She is so nice and she likes the same things I like."

"Oh so she likes giving it away at the movies too!" Eric said as a way of getting her back for earlier.

Dawn stood by the entrance to the cafeteria and had been watching Jackie ever since she pretended to leave. She looked at the way Jackie and Hyde were with one another and knew she had been lying. When they go out later Dawn is gonna make sure that she tells her everything. Her father told Dawn to keep an eye on her and that is what she is going to do. And if that meant keeping her away from guys like Hyde than so be it. She wanted to be extra close with her considering that one day she will be her step mother or maybe not. _Who's to say Jackie will be around. _Dawn left the cafeteria with a smile on her face and went to class.

Hyde was wandering around the abandoned halls of Point Place High he should have been in class but he never paid much attention to class anyway. So he figured he'd learn much more if he were to snoop around the school. Hyde looked on at all the high school drones as he peered into a classroom. It took him a few moments to notice a pretty dark haired girl seated in the back row. She had a huge smile on her face and was passing a note to a girl seated next to her. Hyde took a closer look and saw that it was Jackie. He backed away from the classroom but then decided that skipping class doesn't have to a total waste. He walked back to the class and tried to get Jackie's attention through the glass window. It took a few minutes but Jackie finally gazed up and saw Hyde. Suddenly her features were flooded with a look of lust and then pain as she pretended to have a stomach ache in order to get out of class.

Hyde walked away from the class towards the janitor's closet and decided that he'd surprise her when she'll come out. Hyde waited in the dark room for a few minutes until her heard her footsteps. He didn't have to worry pulling the lunch lady into the closet as he knew what Jackie's steps sounded like, light with a little tap at the end. Hyde ran his hands through his hair in amazement the fact that he knew things about Jackie, things he didn't need to know but did. It was amazing the impact she had since she walked into his life and should tell her.

Hyde silently opened the door and shot an arm out of the closet and pulled an frightened Jackie in. As soon as Jackie set foot inside she new Hyde was in there and immediately wrapped her arms around him. He instinctively pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. A kiss that said hello and I missed you. But Jackie didn't want to just say hello and deepened the kiss. Hyde wasn't going to complain as he slipped his hands underneath her unicorn T-shirt and slightly grazed her skin. Jackie felt the heat radiating from his hands and yearned for more contact. She leaned into his touch and brought her hands down so that they rested on his stomach. Hyde continued to caress her back as they allowed the kiss to envelope the both of them. Finally Hyde pulled back panting. Jackie leaned up towards Hyde and placed her forehead against his.

" How did you know it was me?" Jackie asked as she played with the curls of the back of his head.

Hyde looked into her eyes and replied. " I just knew." And he grabbed her face again and kissed her with every amount of passion he carried in his body. Jackie responded with every bit of love she had and maybe more. Their tongues danced in their mouths and created an internal battle that neither cared if they won or lost. Jackie lightly nipped at Hyde's lower lip which caused him to moan into her mouth. They made out for the entire period. Words were exchanged but mostly they concentrated on the feel of each other's bodies. Hyde was filled with such lust that he thought every urge he had to rip Jackie's clothes off and make love to her in the closet.

Jackie tried to pull away.

" Steven I have to go. I have English next and I can't miss it I have a presentation to give." Jackie pleaded as he continued to kiss her neck. Hyde released her and opened the door for her to leave but Jackie flung herself in his arms and began kissing him again. She couldn't get enough of him and she so desperately wanted to stay. Hyde pulled away.

" Look Jackie you really have to go now. But before you do can we talk first?" Hyde asked.

Jackie had a bemused look on her face. " Steven Hyde wants to talk. Wow this must be important." Jackie said as she smiled.

" Look we have been avoiding each other for months and I just want to know what the hell lunch time was all about?"

" Steven do really need me to tell you? I want you and you want me." Jackie answered.

" Yeah I want you….but is this just to get back at Kelso or.." Hyde didn't even get to finish as Jackie jumped in.

" Not everything is about Michael you know. I dumped the loser and now I want to be with you. I don't know what you want but I want to be with you and only you!" Jackie said as she starred up into Hyde's eyes. Hyde didn't say anything and Jackie lifted her hand from Hyde's arm and started to leave. Hyde stopped her and smiled.

" I want to be with you and you only too!"

Jackie smiled her famous Jackie grin and pulled Hyde into a hug. She gave Hyde a sweet kiss and left the closet but before she did she threw Hyde a look that let Hyde know that he had nothing to worry about.

Hyde waited a few moments and then left the closet. He looked up and down the hallway and made sure the coast was clear before he walked towards his locker. Hyde was in a state of peace and tranquillity mixed with heat and pleasure just being with Jackie gave him a high that pot couldn't compete with although it was a close second. Jackie always amazed him.

__

She's come along way from the spoilt brat I used to know……now she's the girl I want to be with. Hyde couldn't help but laugh. Then he thought about what they'll tell Forman and the others which caused him to laugh harder.

Hyde's laughter was broken by a set a footsteps that seemed to be coming towards him. He turned around but didn't see anything. He then went back to rummaging through his locker. He closed it and almost jumped when he saw Dawn standing in front of him. But luckily Hyde's natural Zen ability made him look like he knew she was there all along.

" Hey Hyde." She said while inspecting him. He was nicer to look at up close and personal.

" Hey." Hyde replied remaining Zen. Knowing that she and Mr Burkhart were at it like rabbits behind Jackie's back made it harder for him to look at her.

" So you and Jackie……never knew you liked rich bitches like her." Dawn coldly said as she closed his locker and took a step closer to him. In what Hyde thought was an invasion of space he took a step back.

" What are you talking about I thought you and Jackie are friends?"

" Yeah we are it's just I never thought she was your type." She said as she moistened her lips in a seductive manner but Hyde didn't even flinch.

" And what did you think was my type….you!" Hyde shot back.

Dawn took out a nail file and began to file her nails as she spoke.

" Well yeah I mean I am better than Jackie in everyway. Why wouldn't you like me more than Jackie?"

Hyde just looked at her he didn't even need to answer that question as there was no comparison between Dawn and Jackie.

"I don't see why it is any of your business if I date Jackie anyway?" Hyde said.

" It's just I know what you are like Hyde. The rebel without a cause that likes to fuck all the pretty girls he sees and then leave them like they were shit. I don't want you to do that with Jackie. She's stupid and young and wouldn't get over it." Dawn bit.

Hyde was getting really angry and didn't know what Dawn's problem was.

" You know what I don't view Jackie like that. She is the only girl I have ever cared about I would never hurt her. You know you give her little credit she is a lot more capable of defending herself then you know." Hyde said back with just as much anger he felt.

Dawn however didn't back down and she was determined to back Hyde back off of Jackie for good.

" Hyde leave Jackie alone…..and I wont destroy you." Dawn threatened.

" Does Jackie realise that you aren't her friend just a sad bitch that needs to be taught a lesson?" Hyde said.

Dawn looked at him. " I guess she doesn't seeing as she's dating a bum. You now I really care about Jackie and what happens to her and I think you are bad news."

" Why don't you let Jackie decide that. She's a big girl now. She knows that I ……" He was gonna say something that he'd regret in front of Dawn and decide to keep quiet. And then it dawned (no pun intended) on him that he did love Jackie and she didn't know it.

Dawn laughed. " You what Hyde…….cat lost your tongue. Keep away from Jackie or there will be consequences and trust me you don't want to go up against me."

The bell rang and all the students poured out from the classrooms and into the hall. Hyde tried to catch up with her but the sea of students made it hard for him to see her. He walked back to his locker and slammed the door. He didn't know what to do all he knew is that he had to sort this out.


	5. Stakeout!

Chapter Five: Stake Out.

For the rest of the day Hyde remained in total Zen as he tried to think back on what happened. Just the whole thing baffled him, Dawn was way to over protective of Jackie considering that it seemed like she didn't even care when she was in a coma.

Hyde was now in the basement and was perched on his seat starring at the T.V which wasn't even on._ What the fuck happened back there and what the hell did she mean by not wanting to go up against her._ Hyde tried to rack his brain coming up with reasons for why Dawn was so aggressive towards him. Hyde was so preoccupied that he needn't even notice Eric walking down the steps.

Eric walked right up to Hyde and slapped him on the back, the thud that it created echoed around the room.

" Hey Hyde what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna get us some more……film." He said while gesturing with his hands in his Eric way.

Hyde was snapped out of his trance and responded gruffly.

" Nah man I figure I can get it from Leo tomorrow. But I do need to talk with you?"

Eric looked at him amused. " Hyde are you ready to tell me you love me?" Eric said while trying to hide his laughter.

" Shut up man. It's serious. It's just that when I was at the hospital with Jackie I saw her father with one of the cheerleaders." He said while getting up and walking over to the freezer to get a Popsicle. Suddenly his mouth went dry and he needed something to wet it again so he was able to continue.

When Hyde told Eric this he looked genuinely shocked and concerned about Jackie.

" Does Jackie know?" Eric asked.

" No." Hyde said while he ate his Popsicle.

" And man that isn't the worst. Dawn actually threatened me."

" What?" Eric shouted. However the image of Dawn threatening Hyde was funny. And Eric let a slight chuckle escape his lips.

" Come on man this is really serious. I think she meant it." Hyde said while collapsing on the couch.

" O.K just tell me what she said?" Eric asked.

Hyde swallowed he really wasn't ready to tell Eric or the others about him and Jackie. He just wanted to enjoy the alone time they had it made it much hotter in secret. Not to mention he didn't want to see the others reactions if they found out. Hyde remained silent as he tried to come up with a reason for why Dawn would want to threaten him.

" Basically she doesn't want me hanging around Jackie anymore."

" Yeah that's crazy…….You don't hang out with Jackie." Eric said.

Hyde made a face and continued. " She also said that if I didn't leave her alone she would destroy me. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Eric was now bouncing a ball on the floor and each time the ball passed Hyde's eyes he wanted to hit Eric with it. His head was already dizzy from everything that happened he didn't need an addition from Eric's bouncy ball. Eric continued and he couldn't take it any more and he leaned forward and swiped Forman's ball and threw it across the room. Eric just glared at.

" Well Hyde it sounds like you have found yourself a little psycho." Eric said while laughing again. Hyde got up and punched him.

" So what am I gonna do? Should I tell Jackie that her dad is cheating on her mom or do I let her find out her self?" Hyde really didn't know what to do. He cared about Jackie so much he didn't want to be the one that caused her pain.

" Look Hyde Jackie is gonna find out. How do you think she is gonna feel if she finds out that we knew all along." Eric commented.

" Yeah your right Foremen we should tell her."

Eric jumped up. " No we should torture her father with the information and then could use it to burn Jackie."

" Forman we are not doing that but I guess we could follow Dawn and see what she is up to cos there is something about her that I don't like." Hyde said.

" Yeah well good luck with that if you need me I'll be avoiding a foot up the ass!" Eric said as he was about to walk out the basement back door.

Suddenly Eric felt a firm grip on his shoulder. " I don't think so man. You are gonna help me!" He smiled. And both the boys walked out of the basement.

Eric looked helplessly at his watch as Hyde stood near a bush outside the Burkhart estate. It was now 10:35 and they had followed Dawn to Jackie's house. They followed her from the hub to the mall and then to the store on High street. Everything she did seemed normal and Eric wanted to go back to the basement and make out with his girlfriend.

" Hyde lets go nothing is happening." Eric whined as he peered over the bush at Dawn who was talking to the maid.

" Would you just up Erica I can't hear what they are saying?" Hyde quietly groaned as he tried to take a closer look. Hyde really wanted to know what was being said as the way Dawn acted concerning Jackie gave him the creeps and he wanted to protect her.

" Hyde we have been following Dawn for like an hour and we haven't seen her do anything that makes her look like a psycho and it's starting to get cold." Eric moaned as he tried to keep himself warm. He so didn't want to be there and he didn't understand why Hyde was so concerned about Jackie in the first place.

" Look I just want to stay here for a few more minutes and if we don't see anything that you were right but until then just shut the hell up. God I knew I should have gone with Fez."

Dawn stood outside the Burkhart estate arguing with who she thought was an incompetent foreigner they called the help. Dawn just flipped her and talked to the woman as if she was lower than her. But the Spanish maid put up a fight against until Dawn lost her patience and pushed the maid up against the wall. Dawn held the maid in place with her hand to her throat and felt her heart race within her body. The maid tried to free herself and so Dawn pushed harder against her throat causing the maid to whimper. Dawn could see the maid was in pain and relented to pull her hand away, she was gonna make her listen so she would never make the same mistake of arguing back with her. All she wanted was to see her boyfriend and this bitch was topping her.

" Listen you stupid old hag I'm only tell you this once if you ever and I do mean ever refuse to let me see Jack whenever I want I will be forced to take more lethal actions and if you tell anyone about this you want be saying anything again. You got that! Or do I need to hirer a translator so you can understand me." She said harshly as she applied more pressure to the woman throat. She felt the maid nod and released her.

The maid was shaking but opened the door and allowed Dawn to go. She then closed the door again and ran off to her living quarters.

Dawn glided through the house as if it belonged to her. She stroked the fur that lined the sofa and sang as she walked towards Mr Burkhart's office. She strolled up to Mr Burkhart and encircled her arms around his neck from behind. She nuzzled his neck with her own. She loved Jack so much she would do anything for him and she truly meant anything. She knew he came with baggage but she figured she'd find away to sort that out. She inhaled his scent a mixture of Bourbon and fine Cuban cigars and inhaled deeply.

Jack reached up and pulled her down towards him. He began placing kisses along her neck and she giggled at his touch. She pulled herself up and allowed him to view her. Jack got up from his desk and in two large paces was in front of her. They started to kiss and Dawn could taste him. A knock was heard on his door and Jack flung Dawn to the other side of the room. She stumbled backwards onto the velvet curtains. Jack rushed to his desk afraid that it was his daughter and pretended to be working. He motioned for Dawn to hide behind the curtains and Dawn reluctantly complied. She heard Jackie come in.

"Daddy!" Jackie called as she walked into the office.

" Oh pumpkin I had know idea you were even here." He said as he hugged his daughter. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he prayed that Dawn will stay behind the curtain.

" Yeah I only came back to pick up something and then I'm off to Donna's. Oh daddy there was this really nice pair of Jordashe jeans I saw at the mall and I was just wondering if.." Jackie asked as she was cut off by her father.

" Sure pumpkin I'll give you the money. What time will you be back from Donna's?" He asked.

" Errmmm, I don't know I might stay over!" Jackie smiled as did her father but for completely different reasons.

" That's great pumpkin now daddy has a lot of work to do." He said hinting for Jackie to leave.

" Sorry daddy. Daddy are you okay you seem a little weird?"

" No I'm fine pumpkin I'm just tired working all week." He answered. Jackie smiled and hugged her father and then left.

Dawn remained behind the curtain until she was sure Jackie had gone._ I should be in this house not his slut of a wife and bitchy daughter. This should be mine. _Dawn thought as she remained hidden. Dawn envied Jackie so much as she didn't value how good she has it. It made her sick to know that she just asked for a pair of jeans as if he has to give it to her.

Dawn's thoughts were interrupted by Jack's deep voice as he pulled the curtain open. He walked up towards her and grabbed her waist he began an attack on her neck but she pushed him back.

" Look I don't want to have to hide what we have from the rest of the world. I can't keep hiding. All I've done since the start of this is hide." She yelled.

" I can't do it……I told you if things were different. If I didn't have Jackie then there would be no reason for me to stay with Pamela." He agued back.

She paced up and down his office. " Don't even say her name to me. You keep telling me if things were different then we could be together but it isn't different and it never will be!" She yelled back as she grabbed a lamp from his desk and threw it against the wall. Jack jumped back as the lamp shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor.

Dawn slid down the wall and onto the floor and sobbed. Jack went to Dawn and held his head in her hands.

" Look babe….you know I love you and I will not leave you. It doesn't matter…nothing matters but you and me. O.k." He said trying to soothe her. Dawn nodded in his embrace and reached up to kiss him. The kiss tasted of the tears that rolled down her face. She broke away.

" I love you too." She then kissed him and he picked her up and carried her to the table.

Meanwhile Eric and Hyde were still in shock over what they just saw. Hyde tried to run over what happened in his mind but it didn't help. Eric just stood in the same place he had been standing open mouth and eyes wide. When Hyde had first told him he thought he was just over reacting but now he didn't know what to say. Hyde shook Eric and Eric immediately came out of his daze.

" Did you just see that?" He said in shock. He wanted to help the maid but his body locked into position and he was unable to move and when he realized what was happening Dawn had let her go.

" Yeah we should get back and tell Jackie that her new friend is a father robbing psycho." Hyde said angrily. He knew that his instincts were correct about Dawn.

Hyde wanted to help but he didn't want to alert Dawn that he had followed her, but when he knew that the maid was alright his conscious felt a little better.

" Yeah….lets go now!" Eric ordered.

" I'm with you man!" Luckily Jackie never saw them as she left through the back of the house.

Jackie walked into the basement and saw Hyde pacing up and down.

" Hey babe!" Jackie sweetly called making Hyde jump.

" Hey I thought you were gonna be at Donna's?"

Jackie walked over to Hyde and encircled his waist with her tiny arms. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. He loved so much and he knew he had to tell her about Dawn and her father.

" Yeah I was but I went to my dad and told him that I'm gonna spend the night at Donna's. So you have me for an entire night." She said suggestively.

More than anything Hyde wanted to spend the night with her but not before he told her the truth. Suddenly Hyde felt a know in his stomach as what Jackie had just sunk in his head.

" Jack's what time did you go over there?" He wanted he to say before Dawn got there but he knew the answer.

" About tenish or so why?" Jackie asked quizzically.

" No reason I just missed you!"

A smile broadened on Jackie's face and Hyde smiled back but inside he felt really bad. _ Oh my god Jackie was there when she was. What am I gonna tell her?_

Jackie starred up at Hyde and felt a little weird she knew something was wrong and moved back. Hyde felt the loss of contact and immediately stepped forward to seek it out.

" Steven why are you acting weird? Do you not what to be with me cos if that's it just tell me now. Michael messed me around so much I couldn't handle it from you too." Jackie explained. She searched Hyde's face for any sign of what he was feeling but instead she saw his Zen face.

" No it's just I need to tell you something…..It's about Dawn." Hyde starred down at the sofa.

Jackie chuckled. " What about Dawn? Did she give you a hard time about me cos she thinks there is something going on between us." Hyde made a face and Jackie continued. " I mean there is but I didn't tell her that."

Hyde's face softened. " No it's just that I think you shouldn't be so trusting of her cos she seems a bit wild. I'm just saying stay away from her. Eric and I followed her…."

Jackie was now sitting on the freezer kicking her feet in the air.

" Wait you and Eric followed her. Where to?"

" We followed her and we heard her talking about you and she then started a fight with me. She threatened me to stay away from you." He was now in between her legs and he leaned forward and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

" And I can't do that." He whispered.

Jackie leaned into his touch and placed her hands at the back of his neck.

" I can take care of myself but if you are worried about me I wont see her anymore O.K. But I think you're over reacting. But I love the fact that you look out for me." She leaned in and kissed him. She caressed the back of his neck and he deepened the kiss. He moved his hands down her back and began tracing little circles. Jackie moaned into his mouth and she hopped off the freezer while still kissing.

Hyde guided her to the couch and leaned her back. Jackie fell back and brought Hyde with her. He let his weight settle on the top of her and began to kiss her neck. He nipped and sucked her neck while she explored his back. Jackie loved his back and whenever they kissed she found something new on his body. Hyde found his way back to her mouth again and sucked on her tongue. She bit his lip slightly and then did it again. He pulled back and she ran her fingers around the collar of his Aerosmith

t-shirt and pulled him down to her again. Hyde's fingers found themselves gravitating towards her shirt. He peeled back the thin layer of cotton and began laying butterfly kisses on her stomach. Jackie leaned forward in excitement and wrapped her fingers in his hair. The backdrop of the Forman basement seemed to disappear as Hyde brought her to the point of ecstasy. Jackie's hands itched with the desire to touch Hyde's skin and she decided to take over.

With her hands she guided Hyde back up to her mouth and pushed herself up. As she did this she pushed Hyde back with a forceful shove and climbed on top of him. She raked her nails across his stomach and looked up to see Hyde's face a mixture of pleasure and pure lust.

" Steven I want you!" Jackie said hoarsely. Hyde had never heard her sound like that and he was a bit taken back by the statement.

Jackie lifted up Hyde's t-shirt and bit his stomach ever so slightly.

" You really like to bite don't you?" Hyde moaned as she kissed and licked a patch of skin just below his belly button.

" Tell me you don't like it." She dared as she brought her entire body on top of his. Hyde placed both his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. He smiled into her mouth.

" I thought so!"

Hyde felt Jackie's breasts pressed up against him and felt her breath in and out and saw her smile in defiance that Hyde couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest man in the world. Hyde slid his hands underneath Jackie's top and caressed her breasts. With each touch and stroke he felt her buck her hips in pleasure and suck in much needed air. Hyde loved the way her soft skin felt on his calloused hands the sensation drove him nuts. He wondered way he didn't realise his feelings sooner if this was the reward.

Hyde trailed circles around Jackie's nipples and kissed her neck. Hyde had wanted to take this further but was in a way saved when they heard Eric coming down from the kitchen. Hyde wanted more than anything to sleep with Jackie but he felt that before that could happen he had to come clean about her father's affair. _ God when did I turn into Forman _he thought. Hyde and Jackie bolted upright and straightened themselves up. Hyde jumped up and sat in his normal chair whereas Jackie remained on the couch.

" Hey guys what are two doing down here?" Eric asked as he was followed by Donna, Kelso and Fez.

" Oh nothing man we was just sittin here waiting for you to get here." Hyde responded nonchalantly. He looked over at Jackie and saw a not so great expression on her face.

Eric and Donna sat on the couch while Kelso sat on the lawn chair and Fez on the freezer.

" So Eric did you enjoy your role as detective?" Jackie casually asked.

" What?" Kelso shouted.

Jackie turned to him. " Yeah Eric and Hyde played detective for a few hours. They followed Dawn around and stuff. Even had a little stake out."

Donna turned to her boyfriend. " Really. Well in future can you tell when you want to follow other girls that way I'll know not to make future plans to…..oh I don't know do it."

" Burn!" Kelso yelled at top of his voice.

" Shut up Kelso. Look we only did it cos Hyde saw her….."

" Eric I think I'll tell them. You see Dawn didn't want any of us hanging around with Jackie and so I told Eric and we followed her to see if she knew people." Hyde explained. He shot a glare t Eric urging him to not tell Jackie about the affair.

" Wow she totally sounds like a space case. Do you think she will like Fez?" Fez asked. They all looked at him.

" I need love." He said sadly.

" Yeah well buddy I wouldn't go to get it with Dawn Dewater as she has been known to beat up her boyfriends. Once we were making out and I went to grab her boob and she totally slapped my hand away." Kelso said as he rubbed his hand.

" Kelso that's not craziness that's called having common sense!"

" Whatever Donna it still hurt. Jackie I think you should stop hanging out with her and hang out more with me."

" Shut up Michael but you guys are right!"


	6. Everything Comes Out Eventually

Chapter Six: Everything Comes Out Eventually.

It was early Monday morning and Jackie sat in her chemistry class and her mind was wandering. She ran excuses through her head as to why she couldn't spend any time with Dawn but none of them seemed as if she would buy it. Jackie unceremoniously tapped her bright pink unicorn pen on her notebook and tried to rack her brain. Ever since Steven told her that Dawn had threatened him to stay away from her she grew very angry and continued to tap her pen even louder._ Who is she to think that she has authority over who I hang around with or date. God she's not my mother._ Jackie thought_._

Jackie yawned has she watched Mr Atkins drone on about balancing chemical equations. _ Who cares if they balance I mean come on H2O is the only formula we need to know. Hmm I wonder if he knows he has kick me on his back._ Jackie sighed as she wrote down the questions on the bored. Even though she was kinda creeped out about the whole Dawn thing she was really happy as Steven had seemed so worried about her. Little things like that made her love him. He was always protective of her even when she used to date Michael. Jackie looked at the clock mounted on the horrible yellow wall and saw that it read 11:53. That meant she had seven more minutes until plan avoid Dawn will be set in motion. She was also slightly excited as she was gonna meet Steven, of course the rest of the gang will be there it didn't matter cos just one of looks sent her body and heart into over drive. Her and Steven were so into themselves that on numerous occasions they almost got themselves busted. But Jackie didn't care lately she really wanted to tell the gang the truth. But she wasn't sure what Steven wanted.

The clock ticked past and it seemed that Jackie was doomed to spend the rest of her life in chemistry but it did have a plus she was able to sort out her muddled brain. Jackie starred up at the clock again. _ Enough time must have passed by I mean I'm sure it's been an hour._ The lunch bell sounded and the whole class breathed in a sigh of freedom. Jackie bolted out the door as she wanted to be sure that she wouldn't run into Dawn. Before Jackie knew it she was almost out the building until the one person she was avoiding called her. Jackie couldn't run as on instinct she had turned around. She was the most popular girl after all she had to know who had called her.

Dawn ran up to her. " Hey I thought I'd never catch up with you. Boy you can walk fast in stacks."

" What can I say it is a good given talent." She smiled. She gave off the vibe that she really wanted to go and she knew Dawn picked up on it.

" Yeah so….Where are you headed?" Dawn casually asked while trying to avoid the masses of students trying to get passed.

" I'm headed off for a quick lunch as I'm so busy with cheerleading and school stuff. I have a huge test this Friday so I probably wont be able to hang out for a while." Jackie said she kinda felt bad but she had to put distance between herself Dawn.

Dawn shifted her weight from foot to foot. " No that's call I can think of a few ways to keep myself occupied!"

" Well well even Dawn has a few secrets!" Jackie wanted to carry on the conversation for a little while as she didn't want to seem as though she was giving her the brush off. She had done this with so many guys but never a girl before.

" Damn right. It's not just you Jackie that has other things going on!" She snorted. Jackie was a little taken back as she had began so politely and now she was boarding on bitchy.

" Well good for you! I guess I see you whenever."

" Yeah! Be careful Jackie." And she walked away. And Jackie didn't feel so bad about ditching her.

Jackie walked to her usual seat on the gangs table in the cafeteria and stopped in her tracks when she saw a bright red rose on her seat. She picked up the rose and smelt it. She ran her hands over the soft petals and smiled. She ran her finger over a thorn and snapped her hand back as she caught it on a thorn. It wasn't that painful and it didn't take the smile off of her face.

" Aw Steven. You can be so sweet sometimes." She whispered to her self. She looked down and noticed a small piece of cream coloured card on the floor and picked it up. She slowly opened the card expecting a little I love you note. Well I love you was a little out there for Steven but she would have settled for an I like you. She read the card and stepped way from the table. She felt an iciness creep over her. She re-read the note in her head. 'Be careful of the thorns they can be such a bitch'.

Donna, Eric, Hyde, Fez and Kelso entered the cafeteria and saw Jackie stood in the middle frozen to her place. They all rushed over and urged Jackie to sit down. Hyde grabbed her hand and pleaded her to tell him what was wrong. Instead she just looked at her feet and everybody's eyes travelled to the fallen note. Donna bent down and picked it up.

" 'Be careful of the thorns as they can be a real bitch.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Donna asked the group.

" Hey Jackie are you okay I mean it was probably some dumb freshman." Kelso offered. " I know what it's like to be really good looking and the uggo's of this town just can't appreciate it."

" Kelso I don't think it was a freshman I think this has Dawn written all other it." Eric stated.

Hyde looked a little odd.

" Hyde man what is it?" Fez noticed.

" It's just that this is the second note she has gotten in the same type of writing."

" Hyde why didn't you tell us?" Donna yelled.

" Jackie didn't want me to alright." Hyde said as he looked at Jackie. She was following the conversation but she wasn't talking.

" Anyway since when did you and Jackie confide in each other and why is it that every time Jackie is in some sort of distress you are always the one to take care of her and hold her hand?" Donna enquired

Hyde just looked at her and then at Jackie. Surely he didn't need to tell them why. They had been so careless about the way they looked at spoke to each other recently that they must have known. But Donna had a look on her face that said she wasn't backing down. Before Hyde could say anything it was Kelso who realised what was going on.

" Ahh, Nah nah nah, Hyde you and Jackie aren't together are you?" Kelso accused.

Jackie looked up and saw the sadness in his eyes. For the first time since they had got there Jackie spoke. " I'm sorry Michael we didn't mean to tell you this way."

" And when did you mean to tell me." Jackie looked at Hyde. " That's what I thought Hyde man how could you do this to me. You dogged me man!".

" Really man. I can't help the way I feel about her and we are together now and all of you is just gonna have to get used to it. Kelso you say I dogged you. What about all the times you cheated on Jackie you didn't care then so what's different now." Hyde growled.

" That was different and you know it!" Kelso yelled.

Eric was in between the two of them and urged each of them to back off. " Come on guys there is no point in fighting." Eric tried to reason. " I know that the idea of Hyde and Jackie is the worst possible pairing ever, in the history of the world, I mean it is just plain wrong, I think I have been made blind by the sight…"

"Forman." Hyde butted in.

" Anyway there is nothing we can do about it. O.K." He said as he addressed everyone.

" I guess I am kinda happy for you!" Donna reluctantly said.

" Whoa Donna I said there was nothing we could do about it I didn't want you to bless it." Eric quickly said. Donna hit him and he rubbed his arm.

" Well I think that Jackie be best suited to me but I guess I am fine with it. You son of a bitch."

" Thank you Fez. I think." Jackie said. She grabbed onto Hyde's side and he held her.

" Well I guess you know how I feel about it!" Kelso growled.

" Yeah well if you keep voicing your opinion you are gonna know how I feel about it." Hyde threatened.

" Right so we have cleaned up this surprise now we should worry about who sending Jackie these notes." Donna suggested.

Jackie took control. " Look guys I appreciate the fact that you are worried about me but it is probably an old date that can't take a hint. I mean I have guys throwing themselves at me everyday. I'm sure it is nothing to worry about."

" Fine. But you need to tell us as soon as something happens. If you think you see someone or get another note. Alright!" Donna ordered.

Jackie looked at Hyde. " I will. So you guys will stop worrying?" Jackie asked batting her eyelashes.

" Yes!" They all yelled and ate their lunch.

Dawn walked out of her biology class and saw out the corner of her eye Jackie, Hyde and Eric. She stared at them as they passed her by. She noticed Jackie look up but Hyde put his arm around her and Dawn saw her look down again and carried on walking. Eric just threw her a casual look with more undertones than a Led Zeppelin song. She knew how they viewed her now as an outsider. Dawn pulled herself together and realised she didn't really care what Jackie thought of her. She was popular and beautiful and had the one thing that would destroy Jackie, she had her father. Dawn walked over to her locker and pulled it open. She placed inside her books and grabbed a mirror and brush she began fixing her hair. She pulled single strands of hair around her face and pulled the rest back into a sleek ponytail. She checked herself in the mirror again and satisfied with her hair she placed her mirror and brush back into her locker. She smiled to herself and decided to give Jack a little surprise at the house.

She walked off and smiled at Donna as she passed her by with a spring in her step. Her smile was returned with a scowl from Donna. But that didn't allow the 'my shit don't stink' smile to slide from her face and she exited the school building.

Dawn got into her car and the smell of leather greeted her. Her eyes darted towards a picture of her and Jack on their trip to New York. He had told Jackie and Pamela, God did she hate saying her name, that he had a business trip and had to go to his New York office. But instead he took her to view all the sight of New York and to top it off he told her he loved her for the first time. Dawn drifted back to reality and stared at the picture she held in her perfectly manicured hands. _ Now one can ever take that day away from me or the future I am able to have with him._

She started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot and began her drive to the Burkhart house.

Jack sat at his desk looking at an endless list of numbers and slammed his coffee mug into the mahogany desk making his coffee spill onto the table and all over his work.

" Shit." He yelled in to the empty room, well what he thought was an empty room. Dawn appeared near the doorway. She was dressed in a red silk night gown that ended just above the knee. She wore scarlet lipstick and red stilettos that drove him crazy.

" Hello lover." She beckoned. Jack complied and slowly slid up from his chair and walked towards Dawn.

"Well well aren't you a naughty cheerleading skipping school! Tut tut. Ms Dewater. What will the team mates say?" He teased her as he caressed her back. He slowly slid his hand down her thigh and heard a breath escaped her lips.

"Well I'll have to tell them that I have to some time out on account of me being ill!" She said as he kissed her neck.

"Oh and what do you have?"

"I'm love sick and the only cure is some good old fashioned TLC." She said huskily.

" Well no need to worry! I think I should take you to bed?" Jack said as his eyes waggled towards the bedroom. He picked her up and headed towards the bedroom.

" Wait what about Jackie?" Dawn asked as she tried to not giggle as Jack was tickling her arms.

" Jackie is staying at the Forman's so we don't have to worry about being interrupted."

" Well we have been busy." She giggled as he whisked her into the bedroom and tossed her on the bed.

Jackie sat with Donna as they waited for the rest of the guys. Jackie was picking at her gypsy dress while Donna was just staring into space. Jackie noticed the look of wanting on her friends face and she knew what she wanted to ask. Donna looked like she was about to say something but then brought her hand to her lips and stopped. Donna didn't know what to say, she didn't want to talk about Dawn or the creepy stuff that has been happening so she decided to talk about one of the only things Jackie did talk about boys. Jackie was starting to get annoyed as she had done it three times. Jackie hopped off of the wall and turned to face her friend.

" Look Donna I know what you wanna ask so just ask it ok!" Jackie ordered. She placed her tiny hands on her hips as she did this and that stifled a laugh from Donna. Jackie glared at her and Donna just laughed again.

" Ok. What I wanna know is how come you two never got together sooner? I mean why didn't you get together when you had that stupid crush on him. You did kiss him right and then you said you felt nothing what the hell was that all about?" Donna said quickly.

" Donna I wanted you to ask one question not half a dozen. God how much knowledge do you need to fit in that lumberjack head." Jackie said.

Donna slid off the wall. " Fine forget I asked."

" No, no I'll tell you. The reason I lied about the kiss cos I had it drummed into my head that Steven didn't like it or feel anything so I lied first so I wouldn't get hurt."

" But didn't you get hurt anyway when Hyde said he felt nothing!" Donna stated.

" Yeah but….I didn't look stupid!" Jackie continued.

" Yeah well you sound like you do!"

Jackie looked offended and the turned serious. " Donna do you think Steven and I make a great couple?"

Donna shifted closer to Jackie and put her arm around her. " You know what I do! But don't tell Eric he'll think I went over to the dark side or something." She laughed.

Jackie looked up at her friend and smiled. " Really?"

" Yes really. You guys as odd as it seems bring out the best in each other. When you….." Donna didn't know how to put it but continued anyway. " When you died Hyde was really upset. We all were but you could tell that he had a really hard time with it and that he had strong feelings for you."

Donna's words brought tears to Jackie's eyes and Donna held her tighter.

" Donna I love him. I love Steven and I don't know what I would do if I ever lose him." Jackie sighed.

" Don't worry. I know he hasn't told you but he loves you too. You can tell just by the way he is when he is with you."

Jackie just buried her head in Donna's shoulder.

Donna wanted to lightened the mood. " So how has it been living with the Forman's and having Eric as a house mate and having Hyde just live two floors below you."

Jackie looked up and smiled. " Terrible Eric has some weird morning ritual and living with Steven is unbearable. Do you know who much I want to have sex with him, and I don't know if you've noticed but you can't get a moment of privacy."

Donna laughed. " Yeah I know and any other urges you have to do with Hyde can you keep to your self please."

" Shut up!" Jackie laughed.

Jackie stood by the door to the El Camino and was being held by the love of her life. She felt each warm caress as his fingertips stroked her shoulder. She felt the softness of his lips as they kissed and didn't want to let him go. Meanwhile Eric, Donna, Fez and Kelso were inside the car watching. Well Fez was watching and Kelso was complaining about how Jackie could have picked Hyde over him and Eric was preaching about the devil to Donna. Finally Donna couldn't take it anymore and shouted out the window.

" Cut it out we have to get home. Jackie you will see Hyde later after you pick up some stuff and Hyde as the driver of this car, please get your tongue out of her mouth!" Donna yelled.

Neither Hyde nor Jackie took any notice and continued kissing. Donna just shrugged as she listened to same old crap from the other three occupants of the car.

Jackie pulled back. " Steven I will see you later. I have a surprise for you."

Hyde was suddenly intrigued and pulled back. " Really?"

" Yeah I do! And I think your gonna like it. But you have to leave now and I'll come by later."

Hyde let her go and kissed her once more. A soft sweet peck on the lips. He let her go and walked back to the car.

" Thank God!" Donna cried as they drove away.

Jackie walked up to the front door and noticed that door was opened._ Maria must have left the door open_ She thought as she walked in to the house. Jackie almost had to look twice at her own home. It looked so different to her. The piano was on the other side of the room and the living room looked so much bigger than Jackie remembered. She walked up the stairs and heard a slight giggle coming from one of the bedrooms. She slowly crept up down the hall. She felt really weird as she was doing this in her own house. Perhaps she had spent to much time at the Forman's considering when she visited her own house she felt like a stranger. Jackie followed the sound down the hall to the master bedroom._ That can't be right. My mom is out of town and that's my daddy's room_ It then dawned on her that the rumours she had heard about her father were true. She had heard that he had slept with other people but she had never believed them as he was her father.

Jackie felt herself stiffen as she approached her fathers room. She slowly opened the door and saw her father and Dawn kissing on his bed. She didn't know what to do. She was in total shock and wasn't sure what she even saw. Her father was kissing Dawn's neck so he didn't see her enter his room but Dawn did and she smiled at Jackie and then continued to kiss him.


	7. Runaway!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I really like writing this story and I figure it will all be over in about 3 chapters. I really appreciate the reception this fic has received and I have a few more ideas for future fics in my head so look out for a new fic sometime after this. J

Chapter Seven: Runaway.

Jackie just stood by the doorway shocked. Her fingers trembled as she opened the door wider, her legs felt weak as she tried to turn but her body wouldn't let her. Instead she stayed where she was watching her father betray them. Dawn saw her and continued to kiss him at was as if she wanted to hurt Jackie. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked on, the salty trails stinging her face. The moment only lasted a mere few seconds before Jackie bolted out of the room and dashed down the hallway. Jackie's heart pounded within her chest and the one of the most important people in her life had betrayed her. Questions of how long it had been going on and whether her mother knew swam around her already crowded head. She grabbed on to the rail as she flew down the stairs. She needed to get out of the house. No longer does she see it as her childhood home but as a place of infidelity and lying.

Just before she reached the door she stopped and saw her reflection in the mirror on the wall. She stared at her reflection and saw the weak, dependent person she had always been._ Naïve innocent Jackie, too trusting even Steven told you that. You should have listened. And now you are staring at your pathetic self in the mirror snivelling like the little daddy's girl you have always been. Well guess what princess your dad isn't so great. He isn't the superhero you thought he was and reality has finally hit you. He is a scumbag like most men!_ Jackie's internal monologue of

self-loathing, and self pity ended when she heard feet move around above her. She took the mirror and threw it against the wall. Tiny pieces of glass shattered on the floor with a resounding crash. Jackie turned and ran.

Hyde sat on the couch in the living room with Eric, Donna and Kitty. Red was in his usual arm chair. Hyde kept looking at the clock wondering where Jackie was. They left her at her house over two hours ago and she only had to pick up some stuff. Eric could see Hyde's agitation and smiled.

" Hyde are you worried about Jackie cos she hasn't been gone that long?"

Red shifted in his chair and turned his attention to Hyde.

" So you and the bossy one have finally got together. I was worried I was gonna have to witness you making googly eyes at her for the rest of your life. And if you didn't stop than I would of had intervened…with my foot up your ass!" Red groaned.

Kitty circled around and placed a tray of cupcakes on the table.

" Oh hush Red I think it is sweet that my two boys how found their one true loves. I remember love…why don't you ever show me you love me. It's been a while you know. And before you say anything twenty minutes is not love!"

Everybody looked at Red who just huffed and grabbed a cupcake.

" Nice." Hyde said while smiling at Mrs Forman.

" Can it Steven!" Red ordered.

" You know as you grow older and turning into a man, I swear you are turning into a dumbass smart mouth like Eric!"

Eric butted in. " Hey dad I can't be a dumbass and a smart mouth I can only be one or the other!"

" Red don't worry I am not a wuss like Eric!" Hyde got up and paced towards the door.

" Oh really than why are you headed towards the door peering out for your girlfriend!"

Hyde walked back towards the couch and sat back down.

" I'm just worried as she has been getting these creepy messages and stuff and there is some psycho on the loose!" Hyde groaned.

" Yeah in the guise of a peppy cheerleader!"

Donna put her arm around Eric. " Look we don't know that Dawn had anything to do with that. And Jackie said she'll tell us if anything else had happened."

" Well Donna I hope your right! Red are can't believe one of the cheerleaders is a psycho….I mean they are just so peppy!" Kitty said.

" Well believe it mom and she is even having an…" Eric stopped before he went to far but by the looks of intrigue on his parents and Donna's face and the look of anger on Hyde's he already knew he went to far. Donna put her hand on Eric's shoulder and harshly turned him around.

" Having a what Eric?" Donna enquired.

" Forman you say another word and I swear I will pummel you into Thursday!" Hyde yelled.

At this point everyone had gathered around Eric. Questions of what and who filled the air until Eric couldn't take it anymore.

" Shut up!" Eric yelled and everyone was silent.

" I'll tell you. Hyde and I followed Dawn the psycho cheerleader and we followed her to Jackie's house and……" Eric trailed off. Hyde just looked at him and begged him to not say anything but Eric had to he couldn't take the combined threats of no dinner, no sex and a foot up the ass from Kitty, Donna and Red.

" Come on Eric…spill the beans what is the big secret?" Donna pushed.

Eric took a step back. " Dawn is having an affair with Mr Burkhart!" He yelled.

At that moment Jackie opened the door and heard everything. She starting laughing and slowly Eric's, Donna's , Kitty's, Red's and Hyde's gaze fell upon her. Hyde tried to walk towards her but she put her arm out to stop him.

" Don't!" She said as her voice broke. " Just don't okay!"

Jackie entered the room further and closed the door. The room was so silent, it scared Hyde.

" Steven I was on my way over here to tell you that I had just seen my father in bed with Dawn but what do I also find out that everybody knows about it first." A tear fell down her cheek and Hyde wanted to hole her.

" The two most important men in my life are lying to me!"

Donna walked towards Jackie. " Look Jackie I am really sorry, and I just found out now!"

" It doesn't matter. It's not your fault…..but Steven and Eric knew. When were you gonna tell me or did you want me to find out this way?"

Hyde walked over to where Donna was. " Jackie I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so many times but how could I tell you something like that, I didn't want to see you hurt!"

" You could have told me Steven. I could have handled it. I'm not this little fragile being all you guys think I am. I actually can take care of my self. Hell I have been doing it long enough!" Jackie yelled through her tears. Donna enveloped her in a hug and Jackie didn't try to fight her off.

" Sweetie what do you mean?" Kitty asked.

" You know what it doesn't matter. I have been lied to my whole life. By my parents, by Michael but Steven I never thought you would lie to me about something this serious."

" I didn't lie I just didn't tell you!" Hyde yelled back. He wanted more than anything to take Jackie in his arms and make her feel better but she wasn't making it easy for him.

"And Jackie I knew that this doesn't help but technically not everyone knows. I mean Kelso and Fez don't even know." Eric added.

" You know what Eric your right that didn't help! You guys are my best friends, you're my only friends and you lied."

" Jackie if you perhaps opened your big eyes than maybe you would have sensed something. So don't yell at me about lying to you, which I did to protect you cos you were too dumb to notice what was happening under your own nose for months!" Hyde yelled. Hyde just snapped. He didn't understand why she couldn't get why he lied to her.

At that moment Jackie's heart broke in two. She pulled herself from Donna and stared at Hyde. She then ran out of the house and dashed to her car.

" Steven honey, you shouldn't have said that!" Kitty pointed out.

Hyde ran out of the house to catch up with Jackie but before he could she had already drove away. All Hyde could see was the grey of her fathers Lincoln. After a few seconds he saw the rest walk out of the house. Eric put his hand of Hyde's shoulder.

Hyde grabbed his car keys from his back pocket and walked to the El Camino. He opened the door and Red stopped him.

" Steven what do you think you are doing?"

" I need to go and find Jackie and make her listen to me." He said.

" No you are gonna give her some much needed space and let her think about all the stuff that is in her head and then you are gonna let her come back here to you when she wants to." Red assured Hyde.

" Yeah man. She was angry and hurt so you should just let her think for a while." Eric added.

" Yeah sweetie she just needs to sort it out herself." Kitty said as she guided a reluctant Hyde back into the kitchen.

Jackie just drove in her father's car, she had no idea where she was going and right now she didn't care. She stared at the open road and lapped up the fresh air that was coming in through the semi-open window. Jackie breathed in and wiped the tears from her face. She stared at herself in the mirror and wiped away the thick black lines of mascara that her tears had caused.

" Look at you, your crying as if this was the first time a man has ever hurt you. When it comes down to it they are all the same they all give in to their biological urges to sleep with skank's." She harshly said to herself.

Much of the pain in her voice was caused by her father but some belonged to Kelso's betrayal so long ago. Jackie stopped the car on an abandoned street and just sat. She looked out into the dark sky and thought of Steven. She really wanted to hate him for lying to her and then yelling at her but she was so consumed by the pain she already felt she didn't have enough energy to hate him. She turned on the radio and heard the sweet melodic voice of Todd Rundgren flow through the air. At that moment all she wanted was for Steven to put his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. She closed her eyes and could almost feel him put his arms around her but opened her eyes and heard the roar of another car on the not so abandoned street. She started the car and drove on. Even though she didn't want to go back to her own house she felt as though she didn't have anywhere to go. She couldn't go to the Forman's and face Steven just yet. She at least needed to collect her thoughts and pluck up the courage to speak to her father. She turned and took the road that lead her to her house.

Steven just looked towards the ceiling of the small backroom that he was sleeping in. His conscious wouldn't let him sleep and right now he didn't really want to. He looked towards his watch and it read quarter past eleven. Hyde tossed and turned in his bed and each time he closed his eyes he saw the look on her face as she walked into the Forman living room. If Eric and Mrs Forman hadn't been then to stop him Hyde would have tore up the whole town looking for her. Something inside of him pulled at it wouldn't let go until he knew she was alright.

But Hyde knew that being alright would be an understatement of the century considering what Jackie just found out that her boyfriend and friends were lying to her about the fact that her scumbag of a father would much prefer to have fun with his teenage bit of skirt than spend time with his daughter. Who Hyde happened to think was one of the best people he knew.

He leaned over and took out a tiny picture of Jackie he kept in the bottom draw of the chest of draws. It was lightly bent but Jackie looked as beautiful as she ever did it pictures. Hyde just gazed at the photo and just knew that she was destined to be so much more than the small town of Point Place. In that second Hyde wanted so much to get up and try to find her but deep down he knew that Eric was right she needed time to think things through he just wished he could help her with it.

Jackie found herself outside her house. She saw that her car was the only car in the driveway and knew that her dad was gone, probably to a meeting or taking Dawn home. Jackie absently walked through the house like she did earlier but headed straight her room. She gently pushed the door to her room open and was greeted by a scent of sweet flowers, she recognised the smell that penetrated her senses. It was not her own perfume but her mothers. Jackie entered the dark room and for a fleeting moment she actually thought her mom was in there with her. She jumped and turned around as she heard her bedroom door close. The room was really dark and was about to flip the light when it was already done for her.

.


	8. Who are you?

Chapter Eight: Who are you?

The difference in light left Jackie blinded for a second. Jackie saw figure standing in front of her. Her vision improved and she saw that it was Dawn who was standing in front of her. Jackie straightened up as she tried to leave the room but was blocked by Dawn.

" Hey Jackie, funny seeing you here!" Dawn giggled.

Jackie tried to push past her.

" Yeah it really is, now get out of my room you bitch!" Jackie bellowed.

Dawn moved her hand in front of her face. " Now, Now Jackie aren't you a little too young to be using words like that I mean what would your father say." She said as she patronised Jackie.

" You leave my father out of this!"

Jackie took a step further and tried to reclaim her room by pushing past Dawn to get to her Desk. Jackie noticed a bottle of her mother's perfume and picked it up. She glared at Dawn and dared her to speak. Dawn just gave a head shrug and smiled.

" What can a say, your mom has really great taste in perfume!" Dawn paused for a moment and pursed her lips together.

"….And men." She finished.

Jackie couldn't take it anymore. Having Dawn taunting her in her own room drove her crazy. She turned around calmly and looked Dawn straight in the eye and what she saw disturbed her as she could see that Dawn had no problem in destroying her life in fact she looked like she was enjoying it. She tightly gripped the perfume bottle in her right hand and drew in a breath. She felt her lungs expand and at that moment she threw the perfume bottle at Dawn. All the anger that she felt had momentarily left her body but when she saw Dawn duck and realised that she had missed all the anger she felt flooded back.

The perfume bottle broke against the wall behind Dawn and the sound crash echoed through out the house. Dawn had ducked and a piece of the bottle had narrowly passed her. She looked down as the cool liquid from the bottle seeped in between her toes. She looked up and saw an unsatisfied look on Jackie's face.

" How dare you come into my house and take my family away from me!" Jackie shouted as the strong scent of the perfume hit her nostrils.

Dawn rose from her position and bombarded Jackie with deadly looks that made Jackie's blood run cold.

" Jackie get over yourself for a minute as this has nothing to do with you!" Dawn laughed as she continued.

" Well maybe a little! See I hate you Jackie. The most popular girl at school who had every guy walking around like a puppy dog! You have the perfect family and I figure the only thing that I can do is bring that bimbo bubble head of yours back to earth!" Dawn spat out as she circled Jackie.

Even though Jackie was starting to get nervous she didn't show it, she remained calm and collected and gave as good as she got.

" You know what Dawn I think you are a pathetic! You couldn't find anything else to do so you decided to teach me a lesson! Well good job Dawn cos I just learnt what a grade A bitch you can be!" Jackie bit back.

Dawn retreated her hand and brought it up to her face as if she had been burned.

" Oww! Jackie that really did hurt. Well I did learn from the best." She smiled.

" Dawn just leave this house you are not welcome here. And if you try to see my father again there will be consequences and seeing as I am such a bitch you really not know what I mean!"

Jackie turned and began to make her way towards the door when she felt a burning pain at the back of her head. She stumbled to the door frame and slowly turned around. Her legs felt weak and she slid to the ground, her eyes started to get heavy. She looked up and saw a dark shadow towering over her. She lifted her arms to defend her self but she felt another whack to the front her head. She felt a trickle of blood flow down her before she blacked out.

Dawn stood over Jackie's limp body and discarded the baseball bat she had used. She bent down and placed her two fingers on Jackie's bloody neck and felt for a pulse. She prayed that Jackie wasn't dead as she had so much that she wanted to tell her. She smiled as she felt a pulse. She leaned back and took Jackie's arms and began to pull her out of the bedroom.

While she was pulling Jackie's body across the floor Dawn was talking to her.

" And Jackie you have no idea what those consequences are gonna be. Then again you are knocked out so you might have a clue!" She laughed to herself as she made it down the hall and descended the stairs with Jackie in tow.

The sun had began to rise on another beautiful warm Wisconsin morning. Hyde hadn't really slept except for maybe a couple of hours. He was so glad that it was morning already as it meant that he was able to talk to Jackie. He figured that he had already given her enough time to think about what had happened.

Hyde got out of bed and rummaged for a clean shirt and jeans to wear. He found his favourite Led Zeppelin T-shirt and threw it on. He quickly changed into his black jeans and raced up towards the kitchen.

He heard Mrs. Forman singing as she did every morning while making breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice that was already on the counter for him. He sat down at the table and drank his juice.

" So Steven did you sleep at all last night?" Mrs. Forman asked while she put come pancakes on a plate with a side of bacon.

" No!" Hyde replied glumly. He hated feeling like this, he never felt bad in his whole life and it took a lot of getting used to. But the feeling of guilt was settled within him. It was in his stomach, throat. When he closed his eyes all he could see was Jackie's retreating figure as she ran out of the Forman's.

" Well I am sure Jackie has had some time to think about it and I am sure she doesn't hold you responsible." Mrs. Forman said as she placed the plate of food in front of Hyde.

Hyde picked up his fork and picked at it.

Just then Eric walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

" Hey mom throw me a couple pancakes and bacon would ya!" Eric said.

Kitty dropped her utensil and turned towards Eric.

" What did you say?" Mrs. Forman yelled.

Eric stiffened up and a look of fear replaced the cocky grin he had on when he first came in.

"Err…..!" Eric stuttered.

Hyde just looked at Eric and grinned. He was gonna get it.

" You thought you could just order me around. Just because I gave birth to you doesn't mean I am going to wait on you hand and foot for the rest of you life!" She yelled.

" Mom I just meant…" Eric started.

" I know what you meant Eric and you can get it yourself!" She said while walking out of the kitchen. Eric got up and walked towards to stove and placed a few pancakes on his plate.

" So what was all that about man!" Eric asked Hyde.

" I don't know!"

Eric walked back to the table.

" So man are you, like okay after yesterday?" Eric asked.

Hyde when into total Zen mode. " Yeah I am fine Forman but I think you should be asking Jackie if she is alright considering what she found out yesterday!"

Eric took a bite of his pancakes. " Man that wasn't your fault! So are you gonna talk to her today?"

Hyde had finished his breakfast and got up to put his plate in the sink.

" Yeah man I need to talk to her, she needs to know that I………."

" Yeah I know man." Eric finished.

Hyde knew what Eric meant and it was a relief for him to not have to say it. Even though it was true he didn't really want to have a heart to heart with Eric about it.

Kelso was a happy man. He knew Hyde would slip up sooner or later and boy was he glad. He got out of his van and approached the large door that separated the outside worlds from Jackie's. He couldn't wait to see her so he could console her and presto they'd be making out. Kelso knocked on the large door and waited a few minutes before a very tired Mr Burkhart opened the door.

" Hey Mr Burkhart is Jackie here?" Kelso asked with a big goofy grin plastered across his face.

Mr Burkhart shifted from foot to foot as he looked Kelso up an down. He knew what the scam bag did to his daughter and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let him in the house. He broke his daughters heart but little did he realise that he did the same.

There was a long pause and Kelso was starting to feel a little unwanted.

" So is Jackie here?" He asked again.

" No Michael I haven't seen her since yesterday, when she told me she was gonna be at the basement and stay at Donna's. Why isn't she at Donna's Michael?" He asked as a suspicious look crossed his face.

Kelso stared at his feet as he tried to come up with a lie. He didn't want to get Jackie in any trouble as that would defiantly hurt his chances of getting back with her. He looked back up and saw Mr Burkhart's eyes boring into him.

So Kelso decided to do what he does best act like he didn't know a thing.

" Ohhhhhhhh! Jackie is at Donna's see I did not know that!" Kelso said as he flailed his arms about to get the point across.

Mr Burkhart looked at him sceptically. " Are you sure?"

" Yeah that would make sense. Donna and Jackie are best friends."

Kelso just stood there. Mr Burkhart continued to look at him.

" So okay, I'll see ya Mr Burkhart as I gotta go…bye!" He said as he took off in another direction.

He raced away from the house towards his van. He got in and turned on the ignition and pulled out of there as fast as he could. His heart was pounding until something dawned on him.( Pun again…lol). If Jackie wasn't at Donna's and she wasn't at her house then where was she. It took him about twenty minutes but he finally made it to the Forman's. He turned off the gas and leapt out of his van and again raced towards the basement.

He pulled the back door open with a huge thud and saw Donna, Hyde, Eric and Fez sitting in the basement.

" Guys I am gonna go and find Jackie see if I can bring her round here!" Hyde said as he was about to leave but Kelso stopped him.

" Hey Kelso move out of my way!" Hyde ordered but Kelso did not move.

Donna, Eric and Fez just stared at the two boys.

" Dude Hyde wants to go an talk to Jackie so just let him passed!" Eric said while snuggling closer to Donna.

" No!" Kelso said.

" No. Kelso what do you mean no?" Donna questioned.

Kelso moved towards the couch and sat down. He needed to catch his breath. Hyde followed him in and waited as he wanted to know what Kelso was on about. All the gang waited patiently.

" No you can't see her. I already went!"

Hyde's face went red. He couldn't believe Kelso e couldn't go one day with out hitting on his girlfriend.

" What?!!" They all said in unison.

" Guys we have a problem!" Kelso said seriously.

A/N: Dum dum dum…….so glad that you guys like the story I have never written a suspense thriller before so I hope I am doing ok…..thanks for all the support and to PrinceVegetasPride who has reviewed chapter.


	9. Hostage

Chapter Nine: Hostage.

Jackie awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. Her head pounded and she could feel every tiny vein throbbing within her skull, she tried to raise her head to get a better view but couldn't as both of her hands were tied to either post of a very uncomfortable bed. Jackie tried to open her mouth to speak but felt a foreign fabric invade her mouth that stopped Jackie from screaming the house down. Jackie tried to shift her feet a little but couldn't as they were also tied to the bed. Jackie heard a few footsteps and quickly closed her eyes to pretend that she was still a sleep.

Dawn walked into the tiny room with a cloth and a bowl of warm water. She sat on the edge of the bed and Jackie tried her best not to flinch when she felt the warm water glide over her forehead. Dawn looked down at Jackie and sighed.

" You know I kinda liked you, well for a while anyway and then I realised why I hate you so much so this doesn't pain me as much as I would like to say!" Dawn smiled down at Jackie as she ran her hands through her matted hair. No longer was it the shiny vibrant raven black it looked just days ago. Instead it was a mop of lifeless hair saturated with blood.

Jackie heard everything that she had said and wanted to punch her right in the jaw but she stayed still not to alert Dawn that she was conscious so she could escape.

__

Hopefully if this bitch thinks that I am asleep she will leave for whatever reason and I will have a chance to escape and get Steven to kick her ass! Jackie thought as she felt the bed rise just a little as Dawn got up.

" You know what?…….Jackie I think you look better this way!" Dawn laughed as she moved into the next room.

Jackie heard the door close and opened her eyes. She frantically searched the small room with her eyes looking for anything that she might be able use to get her self out of this mess. The room was so dark and small, Jackie had a bigger closet than this. The wall paper was a horrible orange that reminded her of coolade. Jackie slightly tilted her head and was able to get a slight view from the window. She saw a group of small buildings that looked really familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

All Jackie could think about was kicking Dawn's ass when she has the chance. She knew Dawn was a bitch but she had no idea that she was capable of kidnapping her. Jackie's mind floated to Steven. She closed her eyes and saw his face, a tear ran down her cheek.

__

I am not going to die, I can't die not without telling Steven that I love him. And I don't wanna die like this.

Jackie winced in pain as the tear passed over an abrasion on her cheek. Jackie heard footsteps again put this time they were leading away from her and she heard Dawn leave the house.

Hyde looked at Kelso as he continued. He felt like pounding him but he knew something about Jackie and he needed to hear it.

" Kelso what kind of a problem?" Donna said slowly as she looked at Hyde and then Eric. Donna could see the anger in Hyde's eyes and threw an awkward smile at him. She then turned back towards Kelso. Whatever he knew she also needed to know.

" Guys I knocked on Jackie's door just to see how she is and I asked Mr Burkhart if I could see her and…."

Eric leaned forward and slapped him on the arm. " Kelso get to the point!"

" Damn! I was getting to it…geez!" Kelso cried as he rubbed his arm. " Anyway Mr Burkhart told me that he hadn't seen Jackie all night and he didn't even know that she knew about him and Dawn!"

Everyone was quiet.

" So I am sure she just went somewhere else to think. If I found out that my dad was screwing a hot cheerleader I wouldn't wanna go back to that house where I saw them doing it too!" Fez said. For once everybody agreed with Fez.

" Wow Fez that was really…….logical of you!" Donna said as she looked at Eric.

Kelso got up from his seat and got a Popsicle from the freezer.

" I guess your right! Boy would I be in a pissed off mood. Especially at you!" Kelso said as he pointed to Hyde.

" Kelso man back off!" Eric said. He knows how much Jackie means to Hyde and he could see the anger building up inside of him.

Donna, Fez and Eric prepared themselves for a fight but instead heard Hyde sit down on the couch.

" I know…I should have told her!"

" Hyde you were gonna but she found out in a _very_ horrible way!" Donna said as she tried to comfort Hyde.

Hyde shook his head. Something didn't feel right. In all the time he knew Jackie whenever she was upset she would always want a shoulder to cry on and for most of those times it was him.

" Look! Something doesn't add up here!"

Everybody stared at Hyde not sure what he was getting at.

" Guys whenever Jackie is upset she comes to us to talk about it."

Donna didn't want to disagree with his theory but she tried to reason with Hyde.

" Yeah Hyde but we are the ones she is running away from! She ran cos we knew something that she didn't and didn't tell her!"

" Yeah even though some knew for _longer_ than others!" Kelso pointed out and Donna, Fez and Kelso glared at them.

Hyde got up and shifted his weight. " Yeah I know. But she would at least tell us were she is going or call us if she wants us to pick her up. I am gonna go to her house and try and talk to Mr Burkhart maybe he knows something that he isn't telling us!"

Eric got up and was followed by Donna. " Yeah and maybe Dawn knows something to. I mean she hasn't exactly hid how she feels about Jackie's dad and Jackie." Eric added.

Fez walked up to Hyde and stood behind him.

" Ooooh are we going to be like detectives!" Fez grinned.

" Yeah sorta!" Donna took control. She knew Hyde was right and something didn't feel right. Right now she just wanted to find Jackie and kill her suspicions.

" Ok Hyde and Eric you go to Jackie's house and try and get some info out of her dad and Fez, Kelso you are with me. We are gonna look at Dawn's local hangouts and try and find her to see if she has seen Jackie. We will meet back here in two hours and discuss what we have. Is that clear!"

"Yes!" They all responded.

" Donna I love it when you take the lead!" Eric smiled.

Donna popped him on the shoulder. " Yeah I kinda like it too!" She chuckled.

The gang filed out the basement door and set off in their assigned groups to find Jackie.

Jackie remained in the same position as the hours ticked by. She tried her best to free her self but it was no use the ropes were too tight and they were starting to cut off the circulation to her hands and feet. Jackie whimpered in a sign of defeat as she realised that this was how she was gonna die. She didn't know what Dawn had planned for her but she knew she wasn't gonna be able to make any long term plans.

Facing that prospect made Jackie become increasingly angry which gave her the strength to shake her entire body in hopes of loosening the ropes or breaking the bed. The bed shook violently but didn't give way. Jackie tried again and felt the ropes cutting into her skin but she didn't care about the pain. The pain was only momentary and Jackie begged her mind to focus on something to stop her self from passing out. Jackie felt like a victim from one of those horror movies that always got caught by the bad guys and was in need of someone to rescue her. But the prospect of being rescued or even escaping was starting to fade away and Jackie was ready to give up when she heard a set of feet outside. If a smile could have been on her lips than it would have been as Jackie heard a set of voices that sounded like angels to her.

Fez, Kelso and Donna stood outside a fairly normal looking building just on the outskirts of town. It was a medium sized house that didn't look inviting at all. Donna had heard about Dawn from Hyde and Eric and gulped as she knocked on her front door.

" Donna if you want her to hear you, you have to knock louder than that!" Kelso said as he pushed Donna out the way to knock.

" Kelso stop being such an ass, we are looking for Jackie! And I knock just fine!" Donna whined. She stood beside Kelso with Fez behind her.

They had checked all of Dawn's hangouts and had talked to some of her friends and no one had seen her. Which is what Donna found really suspicious given the fact that Jackie was also missing. She was even starting to buy into the fact that Dawn was psycho. They waited for a few moments.

" Oh come on she isn't even here! Oh look candy!" Fez yelled as he began to walk over to the box of candy that was lying in the street.

Donna went after him and pulled him back.

" Fez you don't even know where that candy has been. Besides this is the last place on the list!"

" List what list, I didn't see a list!" Kelso sulked.

" There is no list I mean the one…Ohh never mind!" Donna said.

She knocked on the door again this time more forcefully.

" Donna she isn't here!" Kelso reasoned.

" I don't care! She may know where Jackie is!" Donna yelled.

" Donna I am sure Hyde and Eric spoke to Mr Burkhart and he told them that my beautiful angel just wanted to be alone. And there would be no worries!" Fez tried to comfort Donna as he and Kelso lead her away from the front door.

Jackie heard her friend's leave and tears ran freely down her cheeks. She wanted to scream but the gag in her mouth was making her throat sore so even if she didn't have it she wouldn't have been able to alert them.

Jackie gave up hope there and then and closed her eyes trying to picture happier times.

Hyde and Eric were walking around Jackie's house. Mr Burkhart wasn't home so Hyde took it upon himself to get them in. Eric was in the kitchen eating a piece of chicken. Hyde walked in and saw him.

" Man stop screwing around!" Hyde yelled. He just wanted to find Jackie and hold her in his arms.

Eric put back the chicken and continued to look through the house.

" What exactly are we looking for?" Eric casually asked.

" Anything!" Hyde replied.

" Well that helps!" Eric said to himself in a whisper so Hyde couldn't hear. In his own little way Eric loved Jackie too and he too wanted her to be safe.

Both Eric and Hyde made their way to Jackie's bedroom. When Hyde saw the little sign that said princess thousands of images of them making out on that bed flashed through his eyes. Hyde smiled but the smile quickly faded when he saw what condition her room was in. Hyde slowly walked in with Eric behind him and Eric gasped when he saw Jackie's room. He saw the broken bottle of perfume and a baseball bat on the floor. He picked it up and began swinging it around.

" Since when does Jackie have a baseball bat?" Eric asked.

" She doesn't!" Hyde replied his voice thick with worry.

Eric quickly chucked the bat down and backed away. He saw something on the door frame but wasn't sure. He bent down and took a closer look.

" Oh my god!" He yelled and looked away.

" What?" Hyde said as he raced over. He was now on tender hooks he didn't want to be in this house anymore.

" Look man, there's blood on the frame and on the floor. How could we have missed that?" Eric said clearly shook from what he saw.

Hyde didn't answer he just stared at the small patch of blood on the frame and then looked at the blood on the floor. It looked like a trail and Hyde bolted out the door. He raced down the stairs looking at the pattern of blood. It wasn't a lot which could be taken as a good sign as it meant that she could be alive.

No she is alive, man I have to stay strong and try to find her I owe her that much!

Eric raced down the stairs after Hyde and stopped when he saw Hyde staring at the trail on the floor

" Hyde it looks like a struggle went on here, How could Mr Burkhart not have noticed this?"

" Cos he didn't care!" Hyde bit back. The fact that her father could have betrayed Jackie like that made him think of his own parents.

" Well we need to call the police or something this is like an investigation. Jackie is missing!" Eric didn't wanna say it but it was the truth and even he hurt when he said it. He thought about Donna he didn't even know how to tell her, Jackie and her were best friends. Eric shook the thought from his head and focussed on Hyde. He remained so strong. If that had happened to Donna Eric couldn't promise to remain strong because he wasn't.

" Yeah I know! But we are gonna try and find her!" Hyde said as he walked out of the house.

Eric ran after him.

" Hyde man wait. Just say something anything?" Eric pleaded.

Hyde stopped and turned to face his friend. He took a deep breath and for moment he let his walls down. Up until now it was only Jackie who had seen him with his walls down.

" Look Forman if I don't keep going I don't think I will be able to again and I know that she is alive, I can feel it so as long as I feel it I need to find a way to find her!" Hyde looked as though he was gonna break down but he didn't and in an instant the Zen mask had flooded his features.

" Man we are gonna find her!" Eric said as they ran back to the car.

To be continued………..

A/N: Hey guys glad you all like the story thanks for all the reviews I really love writing this story!


	10. What You Learn

Chapter Ten: What You Learn

Hyde and Eric entered the dreary basement and saw the looks of failure upon their friend's faces. Eric sat beside Donna on the couch while Hyde sunk into his chair he looked at his friends and never realised how much they needed Jackie. He looked over at Eric tracing slight circles on Donna's back to soothe her. That is what he wanted to do, right at that instant he just wanted to hold Jackie and feel her beneath him and the fact that he may never feel that again ran through his mind. He sharply leaned forward and motioned for Donna to explain where they went and what they found out if anything judging by the looks on their faces.

Donna noticed the looks on Eric and Hyde's face and immediately asked them what they had found out instead of sharing the information Kelso, Fez and she had got.

Eric just remained silent.

" Come on tell me……Do you know anything about Jackie, where she might be?" Donna asked.

Hyde's face fell and Donna took notice. " Hyde I know you know something and if you do you owe it to us to tell us. We are her friends too!!!"

Hyde drew in a breath the fact that he had to tell Donna that Jackie was missing and in a bad why brought the reality of it to a crashing halt.

" Ok we went into Jackie's house and went into her room…….It was in a bad way……Stuff thrown around." Hyde paused. " It looked like a struggle….There was some blood on the door frame and I followed a trail that led out of the house."

Hyde closed his eyes as he didn't want to see his friend's faces; if they broke down he would as well.

Donna sniffled a bit and clung onto Eric's arm. " So what you're saying is that she was……Kidnapped!!!! Who would want to do that?" Donna asked everybody but was met with blank faces.

Kelso just slid into the couch from his position on the arm of it. His face looked stunned. He opened his mouth and for the first time what came out sounded logical.

" Then why the hell are we sitting here!!! We need to find her!!" Kelso yelled.

Everybody looked at him.

" Ok Donna, Fez and I went to check out all of Dawn's hangouts and we couldn't find her!"

Eric nodded. " So do you think Dawn has something to do with Jackie's disappearance?"

Donna spoke. " We don't know until we talk to her. We can't just barge into her house and say that she kidnapped Jackie! We need to be logical and talk to her first and see if she lets anything slip!"

Hyde was getting angry. " Screw logic. Forman I know Dawn had something to do with it!"

Eric was in two minds. On one had he knew what Hyde felt was true he too felt that Dawn was involved but he also believed like his girlfriend that they should be sure in case Dawn panicked and did something to Jackie.

" Ok this is what we should do. We need to find Dawn and get her to admit that she took Jackie, but we can't let her know what we think as she may do something to hurt Jackie."

Hyde was now pacing up and down the basement behind the couch. " Forman that is gonna take to long. We need to find her now. I need to find her now!"

Kelso, Fez and Donna had never seen Hyde's emotions spilling out into public view before and they all knew that he loved her. They all wanted to break off and retreat into an atmosphere of doubt and sadness but they knew if they wanted to see Jackie again none of them could break down and spiral into that world especially Hyde cos if he did he probably wouldn't come out.

" So we are gonna find Jackie yes?" Fez asked breaking the silence. Everybody turned around.

"Yeah we are Fez!" Donna said as all the gang filed out of the basement and into Kelso's van.

Kitty and Red sat by the phone in hopes that one of the kids would ring them and tell them that she was found. They were not told about the possible kidnapping but just that Jackie was MIA.

Kitty paced the kitchen. " Oh Red I feel so bad. Jackie shouldn't have found out the way she did!"

Red came up beside her. " I know honey. But at least she knows about her scumbag of a father. Trust me she probably just wants to be alone. When I found out about Eric I really needed to be alone!"

Kitty slapped him on the arm. " Yeah well it took you a couple days to come around!"

" Yeah and look what a disappointment Eric is, can't even play football! But I love our kids!" Red smiled.

" Oh Red you big softy!" Kitty exclaimed. She hugged him again.

" Yeah. Hmm so Jackie is just taking some time for herself. By the end of the evening she will be eating our food along with the other 5 kids that think they live here!" Red grumbled.

Kitty leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. " You really now how to cheer me up!"

"Well after 20 years of marriage I am glad to get something right!"

Kitty laughed.

" Yeah me too!" She said with a sly grin and they raced to the stairs, completely forgetting about the phone.

Jackie caught the sun starting to set out the corner of her eye and slammed her head back onto the bed. She had been in the position she was in for so long that she no longer felt the ropes cutting into her. She felt numb all over it was too much effort to cry and scream. She heard the front door creak and a shiver was sent up her spine she knew Dawn was back. Jackie heard the screeching of the floor boards as Dawn stepped closer and closer towards the tiny room. The door flew open and just as Jackie knew it was Dawn that stood before her. She carried a large paper bag filled up with groceries and was in her cheerleading uniform. She set the bag onto the floor and walked towards Jackie.

" Hey Jackie. Had a nice nap?" She asked.

Jackie just mumbled something and if she was able to speak Jackie would have cursed Dawn into next week. Dawn lifted her hand and placed it on Jackie's head.

" Well I'm sorry if you were staying here longer than I would have made up a better bed for you!" She said sweetly as if what she was doing meant nothing.

Jackie flinched at her touch. She was beginning to think that Dawn had major psychological issues. Even when they were friends one moment she was talking nicely and the next minute she jumped down your throat. Jackie's eyes widened when she felt Dawn's grip get tighter.

Dawn dug her fingernails into Jackie's scalp and pulled at her matted hair. Jackie struggled but because of the restraints was able to do much. With her other hand Dawn removed the gag that was in Jackie's mouth. Jackie's mouth erupted in a loud scream that pierced through the walls. Finally Jackie was able to make some sort of sound that alerted people of her presence.

Dawn laughed and released Jackie. " You can scream all you want but there is nobody around to hear you. I made sure of that!"

Jackie took a deep breath and allowed the cool air to circulate in her mouth. The air brought on a coughing fit and ragged cough's ran through her body and shook her violently. Jackie finally stopped coughing and licked her dry lips.

" Where am I?" Jackie defiantly asked. Even though Jackie was tired and weak she didn't want Dawn to know what she had done to her.

Dawn looked down at Jackie. " As if I am gonna tell you. But I will let you in on a little secret!"

Jackie just stared at Dawn considering that was all she could do.

" Your father and I made love here!" She swooned as she said this. Which made Jackie's stomach turn, she hated the fact that he had slept with her.

" Yeah guys will do that with anything that can walk and talk at the same time!" Jackie bit. If she was gonna die she at least wanted to put up some sort of a fight.

Dawn's eyes saw red and she lunged on top of Jackie and slapped her across the face.

" Your father loves me. And we will be a family." Dawn said as she composed her self and got off of Jackie who still felt the sting of the slap she had just received.

" Jack, me and the baby!" She said while rubbing her belly in a circular motion.

Jackie screamed. " Shut up, shut up. Shut up! It isn't true!" Jackie couldn't take it anymore. She now had a little brother or sister and no way in hell was she gonna let that nutcase look after them.

" Jackie it is true!" She lifted up a pregnancy test and waved it in the air. Jackie could just make out the colour of the stick it was blue.

" See if the patch turns blue it means that I am with child!"

Dawn began to dance around the tiny room. Jackie looked on as she saw Dawn parade herself probably to music only she heard.

" See Jackie we are gonna be a family but there is only one teeny weeny problem which can easily be fixed." Dawn grinned looking at Jackie.

Jackie already knew what she was gonna do and felt her ears close off as Dawn continued to speak.

" Sorry Jacks but the only girl that is gonna be in his life is me! See he told me that the only reason he is with your mom is cos of you!"

" Well if he is only with my mom for me…..Doesn't that tell your stupid bimbo brain how much he loves me. He doesn't want me to come from a broken home!" Jackie growled.

" Yeah well that is all gonna change. See I am gonna kill you and sure Jack is gonna be sad but he will be so preoccupied with me and the baby that he will only grieve over your terrible death for a little while. And of course I will be right by his side and he will divorce your bitch of a mother and then we will be married and I will be Mrs. Jack. Burkhart!" Dawn said with satisfaction as she unveiled her plan.

Jackie began to laugh. Even though it hurt her chest she couldn't help it. Dawn looked at her with a perplexed expression.

" That is the dumbest idea I had ever heard!" Jackie laughed. She needed to get Dawn mad, so mad that she will hopefully loosen the grips on the bed just to finish her off.

" How are you gonna kill me Dawn…Are you gonna shoot me here, don't you think that will be a little too easy!"

" Ahhhh Jackie do you have little faith in me! If I make it look like a murder than it will be murder and everybody is gonna point the finger to me but I am gonna make it look like an accident."

Jackie stopped laughing and listened to Dawn's descript and detailed plan of how she will die.

" See it is gonna be a terrible road accident. You will be driving under the influence cos you were so upset at finding out that your father was having an affair with your friend. You then start to cry momentarily taking your eye off of the road. Just long enough for you to veer off the road and crash your car. And in true Wisconsin style the car will blow up. And your body will be a pile of ash! Now what do you think of that plan?"

Jackie was stunned but she tried to remain strong and knew deep in her heart that she wasn't meant to die that way. She was supposed to die an elderly yet still beautiful woman with Steven right beside her.

" Seems that you have everything worked out!" Jackie spat.

" Yeah I do!" She said as she took out a revolver and pointed the shiny gun at Jackie.

" I thought you weren't gonna shot me?" Jackie asked.

" This is just a precaution!" She said as she pushed the fire-arm into Jackie's jaw.

Dawn eased off the ropes on Jackie's feet and hands. She saw the bruising on each of her wrists and ankles and smiled at the pain and marks she had caused. Jackie eased into a sitting position and drew in a sharp breath when she felt the pain that was now entering all her limps. Dawn handed Jackie a mirror while still pointing the gun at her.

Jackie gingerly took the mirror and at the instruction of Dawn looked at herself. And she hardly recognised her self.

There was a great big gash on her forehead and dried blood mixed with her hair. On her cheek was a scrape. Her face was stained with tears and mascara and her complexion was pale.

" See you learn something everyday, there are times when you are not beautiful!" Dawn teased.

Jackie stared at her reflection and down at her wrists they were covered in thick bruises that looked like bands. Jackie looked at Dawn and the gun and had to get this right down to the second. If she was gonna get out of here she had to be patient.

Dawn took the mirror from Jackie and by doing so she had put the gun on the bed. Jackie swiftly picked up the gun and hit Dawn over the head with it. Jackie accessed strength she never knew she even had. She felt the edge of the gun hit Dawn and a surge of power ran through her. She saw Dawn collapse on the bed she kicked her just to make sure that she was knocked out. Dawn's leg moved lifelessly.

Jackie sprinted from the bed and ran out of the room in search of a phone. She didn't wanna leave and live the rest of her life in fear of Dawn coming back for her she needed to get Steven and finish this once and for all.

Hyde, Donna, Kelso, Eric and Fez walked in the kitchen and hopelessly sat down at the table. They had had no luck they spoke to the cheerleading squad they hadn't seen Jackie but Dawn turned up for cheerleading practise on time. It just turned out that they had just missed Dawn and the squad had no idea where she went.

The room was silent each of them too deep in their own thoughts. Each moment that passed made them more worried and more desperate.

Eric shuffled around the kitchen.

" I wonder where my mom and dad are I told then to keep an eye on the phone!"

" It doesn't matter Forman." Hyde was gonna break and Eric knew it. Just then the phone rang and Hyde darted towards the phone.

" Hello." He huffed into the phone.

" Steven!" Jackie breathlessly yelled into the phone.

Hyde felt the world tumble off his shoulders when he heard her voice. She was ok but she sounded really scared.

" Baby where are you?" Hyde asked. He heard her scuffling around. He heard her whimper in pain and his anger rose.

" I don't know!" Jackie said.

No way was he gonna lose her again. " Baby just tell me anything that might help like buildings or something!"

The phone fell silent and Hyde yelled her name into the phone.

" Steven I think I saw a bunch of small white buildings!"

Hyde kept on hearing Jackie take pauses as if she was waiting for something.

" Ok hold on tight baby we are gonna come and get you, just try and get away from where you are…" Hyde stopped when he heard a scream. It sounded like Jackie and then the phone line went dead. Hyde yelled her name down the phone but she was already gone.

Eric took the phone off of Hyde.

" Hyde man what did she say? Where is she?" Eric asked.

" She said she didn't know……Something about a bunch of white buildings."

" White buildings there were a bunch of those opposite Dawn's house!" Kelso pointed out.

Hyde got up and raced to the van.

" Dude you were at Dawns house and you didn't tell us!" Eric yelled as he slapped Kelso across the head.

" Damn! Donna was there too! But we made her leave, Fez told us to!" Kelso said trying to place the blame.

Donna stood in her tracks.

" Oh my god, she was there, she was there when we were there. She heard us and we didn't hear her! We just left her when she needed us" She cried.

Eric took her by the hand and led her towards the van, where they all got in and Hyde sped away.

To be continued……

I hate doing it to you guys but no matter what I write it always come out as a cliff hanger! There is probably gonna be either one or two more chapters…Enjoy!


	11. This Ends Today!

Chapter Eleven: Today This Ends!

Jackie gripped the phone to her ear and she felt like breaking down, she was so weak she almost lost her grip of the phone. Sweat beads were falling from her head as she kept looking over her shoulder. She listened into the phone as Steven's worried voice floated through the receiver. All she wanted to do was run into Steven's arms but she knew she had to defend herself and she thought she was doing a good job so far.

The phone was silent and Jackie hesitated as she thought she had saw something out the corner of her eye. Jackie drew in a deep breath and turned around determined to prove to herself that Dawn was still knocked out and for now she was safe.

She heard Steven yell her name into the phone; a tear fell down her cheek she wanted him to be here so much. Her mind floated back to the question and opened her dry mouth to give the answer. But before she could her mind flashed back to earlier that day when Donna, Fez and Michael had left her. She knew they had no idea she was there but she couldn't help but feel as though they had just left her there to die. But the tone of Steven's voice proved that she wasn't alone and that they all needed her.

" Steven I think I saw a bunch of small white buildings!" she cried into the phone.

Her focus was momentarily distracted as she looked at the moon from the window. The light was shining into the room causing shadows to be cast over all the furniture in the room. Normal everyday items took on a sinister look and caused Jackie to be more paranoid.

Jackie heard a floorboard creek and instinctively turned around. She stared into the darkness and couldn't make anything out. She still held the phone to her ear and heard Steven tell her that they were gonna be there as fast as they can and for her to try and get as far away from where she is as possible. She wanted to do that. Run. Even her legs told her to but she had to stay and make sure Dawn gets the help that she needs.

__

Hopefully locked up in a loony bin so she will never see the light of day again.

The light glossed over a dark figure and Jackie screamed as Dawn ran for her. Jackie was in shock and dropped the phone. She felt Dawn jump her and fell back onto the floor. Dawn dug her nails into Jackie's arm as she tried to hold her down, while Jackie struggled against Dawn's force she felt too weak to try and fight back. Dawn ripped into Jackie like a crazed animal and wasn't gonna let her get away.

All reason had gone out the window and Dawn no longer cared if Jackie's death wasn't gonna go according to plan. She felt so much anger coursing through her body she just wanted Jackie dead. She felt Jackie wriggle beneath her as she received a wave of slaps that struck her across the face. Each slap echoed through out the house.

" Jackie I knew you couldn't fight back. You've always coasted through life hanging onto someone. You have never made it on your own and you never will. You are useless do you hear me. Your father only saw you as a burden as does everybody else and they all can't wait until you are gone. Cos then they will finally be free!" Dawn screamed into Jackie's ear as she continued to pummel her.

Jackie screamed. She didn't wanna be that person. And she knew she was once. But Dawn didn't know her and had no business judging her. Jackie pulled up her right foot swiftly and kicked Dawn in the stomach. Jackie had kicked her with such force that Dawn had flown completely off of Jackie to the other side of the room.

Dawn landed on the other side of the room and collided with the couch. She rolled over and clutched her stomach.

Jackie rose her head and saw Dawn on the floor. She quickly got up as fast as she could and tried to walk towards the door. Her body ached and she didn't even feel like she was walking she felt like she was dragging her body around.

Dawn spotted her slowly walking towards the door and she got up refusing the pain she felt. There was no way she could let her get away now. She caught up with Jackie in no time and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down. She had done it with such force that it caused Jackie to stumble and fall. As she did she grabbed a lamp and grabbed Dawn and smashed it on her head as she fell. Shards of the lamp spilled out everywhere.

Dawn screamed as she felt the shards of glass dig in her skin. She felt blood trickling from the wounds and screamed.

" Who are you to judge me Dawn. You don't even no me. You think you can break me by telling me all my insecurities? Well it isn't gonna work. You are not gonna kill me. Cos you can't!" Jackie said as she circled Dawn laying in the middle of the floor. A second ago it was Jackie on the floor and she didn't wanna feel that scared and weak again.

Jackie silently prayed for Steven to hurry up. She had no idea how long she could subdue Dawn. Cos she didn't wanna admit it but Dawn did hurt her and could do a lot worse.

Dawn looked up at Jackie all smug and her eyes lit up with anger there was no way she was gonna let a little bitch like Jackie take her down and ruin her plans. Dawn's eyes darted across the room and saw the gun on the floor. The metal shining in the darkness like a beacon.

Jackie had too noticed the gun. Her eyes grew wide as both of them leaped to get the gun.

Hyde was gunning it down the street. He ran two red lights and was speeding up. The breeze the vehicle was creating gushed into the van and swirled around Eric and Donna. Everybody was silent as none of them wanted to distract Hyde from getting to Jackie. But of course the silence didn't last for too long as Kelso broke it.

" Hey do you think they are gonna have a girl fight?" Kelso asked.

Donna, Eric and Fez turned to him with expressions of anger. Kelso didn't mean anything by the question of course he wanted Jackie to be ok but all he could do was make jokes about it otherwise he would crack. That and having a girl on girl fight is one of his biggest fantasies.

" Sorry!" Kelso quietly muttered.

" I can't believe Jackie was there! We could have helped her!" Donna said as she sobbed into Eric's jacket. Donna felt really guilty that when she had the opportunity to help her she didn't take it. She should have broke down the door or did something to help her. She didn't want to imagine everything Jackie was going through and all she wanted to focus on was the fact that they were helping her now. Even though Donna had never told anyone this Jackie was her best friend. Even though she didn't love everything she had to say in the end it had made sense. Donna blew her nose in Eric's jacket and saw the not so pleasant look on his face. But he just placed a kiss on her forehead.

Eric just held onto Donna he knew how close her and Jackie were even if she didn't admit it. He gazed at Hyde who was just facing the road. Eric looked at Fez who was licking a blow pop but for once it looked as if he didn't enjoy it. Even though he and Jackie never got on he really missed her presence. He breathed in and stopped himself from thinking as he knew that Jackie would have the opportunity again to annoy him.

" Ai I take no pleasure in my candy! I just want Jackie to be here and tell me how I need to stop eating my sweet precious candy!" Fez whined. " I would give up all the candy in the world to have her back!"

" Aww Fez that is so sweet!" Donna gushed.

Fez loved Jackie ever since he saw her and wanted her back more than anything. Even though Jackie chose Hyde over him and Kelso as long as she was happy he was happy. But Fez couldn't focus on happy thoughts as he tried to imagine what she was going through. He quickly took a lick from his candy as he tried to take his mind off of it.

Fez gazed at Hyde and knew it was the hardest on him. Even though he wouldn't admit it Fez knew he loved her.

Hyde was listening to what was being said and tried to concentrate on driving he knew they weren't that far away and he prayed that Jackie could take care of herself. Just thinking the worst caused Hyde to tighten his grip on the wheel. He gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white. Hyde pressed his foot on the accelerator to speed up.

Eric noticed and called him on it.

" Man if we go any faster we are gonna crash!" Eric said.

Hyde took his eyes off the road and faced Eric. " Yeah well if we don't get to her as fast as we can……she might be." Hyde couldn't finish the sentence but Eric knew.

" Look Jackie is tough. She is gonna be fine and we will get to her!" Eric reasoned. He prayed that he was right.

Jackie slid across the floor and reached for the gun she picked it up and arched her body from the floor and pointed it at Dawn. The cool metal against Jackie's skin made the gun harder to hold and Jackie's hand wavered slightly.

" I swear to god if you come any closer I will blow your head off!" Jackie yelled. She had never used a gun before and she knew it showed but she had the gun and she didn't think Dawn was dumb enough to not listen.

Dawn eased herself off the floor as did Jackie not taking her eyes off of Dawn.

Dawn wiped her head and looked at Jackie holding the gun. " You are not gonna use it. I may not know you but I know you are not a killer. You couldn't kill me in cold blood!"

" It wouldn't be cold blood. It would be me the victim defending herself and the last time I checked it isn't illegal to defend your life!" Jackie argued back.

" Fine but what if I just stand here not knowing if I may attack you, will you shoot me and your baby sister or brother! You couldn't take a life Jackie no matter what!"

Jackie shifted from foot to foot. " Do you wanna find out?" Jackie asked stone faced.

Dawn couldn't read Jackie it was as if she had covered up her emotions with a mask.

" You know a gun suits you!" Dawn said.

" Stop talking. I rang my boyfriend and he should be coming any minute now. Face it Dawn you have nowhere to go and you are not gonna see my sister or brother. All you will see for the next thousand years is a padded room. How do you like that huh?"

" Yeah I like that a lot and I am gonna drag you down with me!" Dawn spat back. She looked around she neened to do something quick.

Suddenly the sound of a van pulling up distracted Jackie and enabled Dawn to go for Jackie and the gun.

Dawn took Jackie's arm with the gun in her hand and tried to force it in Jackie's face. Jackie managed to stab Dawn's toe causing her to let go. They struggled for the gun.

Hyde pulled the van up and dashed out of the drivers seat. But before he ran towards Dawn's house a gun shot erupted into the night air.

Dum dum dum……..sorry I did it again. Could not resist and I promise it will be worth it. Have a great day!

And thanks for all the reviews continue cos I love em I love em I love em!


	12. You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do!

Chapter Twelve: You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do!

A/N: Hey guys I am so pleased with how well this story is received and I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I am glad you all enjoy my story, sorry about the cliff hangers I know you all hate them. There should be at least one more chapter after this to close the story. I would like to thank all the reviewers individually but then I may never finish this story, so I will do that when I have finished. With out a further a due the 12th chapter in The Perfect Family!

Dawn cried out in pain as Jackie stepped on her toe. This gave Jackie the advantage as she pried the gun from Dawn's fingers which where wrapped tightly around the handle. Even though the motion in itself took a miniscule of a second, the moment Jackie reached for the gun time slowed down.

Jackie's heart was slamming within her chest and she struggled for breath, as Jackie had suffered a lot of injuries but she placed all her focus on the getting the gun away from Dawn. She had no intention of using it but Dawn didn't know that. Jackie looked deep into Dawn's eyes and her entire life flashed before her eyes.

Every significant moment of Jackie's life was displayed, every emotion was felt and every fragrance and aroma that had ever penetrated through her nose was smelt. Jackie watched as she opened her very first Christmas present. It was a dolly with golden Blonde hair that seemed to go on for miles. She saw her parents smiling down at her. The vision dissipated and was replaced with Jackie's very first cheer on the cheerleading team of Point Place middle school. She was able to feel the soft white and green pom pom's against her skin. She looked out into the crowd and saw masses of students and teachers cheer her on. She felt the butterflies she had acquired and then felt them disappear as she chanted and danced along with the rest of the team.

The scene as quickly as it entered her head disappeared. She opened her eyes and saw the basement. She was in one of their notorious circle sessions. She heard laughter as she turned and looked around the circle. She saw Kelso, Fez, Eric, Donna and Steven. She smiled as she knew that they were her true friends. The smoke engulfed her and she was back in her old bedroom. She saw Kelso above her and knew what moment it was.

Jackie closed her eyes and then opened them again. It was the time she had lost her virginity. She felt Kelso move inside her. She closed her eyes again and felt sad to have lost her virginity to a loser. She opened her eyes again and was outside the Forman's kitchen. The door was closed and saw peered inside and saw Kelso and Laurie making out. She felt herself run but didn't know where she was running to.

She was on top of a human pyramid and felt herself lose her balance. She then fell but before she hit the ground she found herself in a random classroom. She sensed everything around her and glanced at the door. She then saw Steven and in a matter of seconds she was in closet heavily making out with him. She felt every caress and touch as if it was really happening. Before Jackie got lost in Steven's arms she was ripped from the closet and found herself starring at her father from her position by the door of her parents bedroom. She ran from the doorway not wanting to witness it again. She found herself in the Forman's living room receiving all the stares she had once before.

Steven's harsh words were imprinted in her brain and she tried to shake them. But she replaced that anger with all of the love she had for him and all the courage and bravery she could muster. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in the one place she had never wanted to be.

She saw Dawn and the gun. She was in the exact same position she was in a moment ago. Jackie had a wonderful life. She had a man that loved her and that was all she needed. She took the gun from Dawn and with all the strength she had pushed Dawn to the floor.

She held the gun in front of her and pointed it at Dawn. Dawn got up and leaped towards Jackie. The gun barrel was directed at Dawn and Jackie in fear for a life squeezed the trigger. She saw the look in Dawn's eyes as the bullet entered her body and the bang echoed through out the house.

Jackie felt Dawn's blood seep through her own clothes and mingle with her own. She pushed Dawn off of her and got up.

Hyde heard the shot and prayed to god that it wasn't Jackie that had been on the receiving end. He raced to the front door with Eric, Donna, Fez and Kelso in hot pursuit and kicked down the door.

The door came off of it's hinges and Hyde ran in and shouted out Jackie's name. He found Jackie crouched against Dawn's body with tear's coursing down her cheeks. Hyde felt his heart break when he saw her and what she had been through but was also overjoyed at the same time as she wasn't the one to have gotten shot. Tear's of relief were released from Hyde's eyes as he dashed to corner in which Jackie was curled up in. Dawn's body a few inches away.

He crouched down to her and cradled her in his arms. He felt her hot tears on his cheek and kissed her head.

" Shhh!" He whispered while rocking Jackie back and forth.

Jackie remained quiet she didn't believe that Hyde was real. A thousand times had she had imagined Hyde saving her and now he had she didn't even think it was real. Hyde heard her whimper and placed his hands on her reddened cheeks.

" Steven…..is that really you?" Jackie choked out.

" Yeah it's me baby, it's me!" He said as he kissed her head. She finally felt safe, a place where she belonged and no body could take that away from her. She clung on to him with all the strength she had and never wanted to let him go.

He saw Donna, Eric, Fez and Kelso enter the room and gasp when they saw what a bad condition Jackie was in and Dawn lying on the floor. Blood collecting in a small pool around her body.

Donna buried her face in Eric's shoulder.

Kelso bent down and felt Dawn's pulse.

" Guys…she is still alive!" Kelso said.

Kelso called the ambulance and in matter of moments they carried Dawn out on a stretcher. The light's of the ambulance blinded Jackie as they tried to take her to the hospital. But Jackie refused the ride in the ambulance with Dawn. A girl whom she believed to be her friend and then betrayed her by having an affair with her father. A girl who kidnapped her and tortured her.

Jackie looked as the ambulance drove off to the hospital. She was held in Hyde's arms as they walked to the van. Hyde was to drive Jackie to the hospital and then accompany Jackie with the police.

Eric droved the van. While Jackie was stirring in and out of consciousness in Hyde's arms. She felt so weak and tired. She didn't feel like she hold on anymore.

Every time Jackie tried to closed her eyes he forced her to keep them open. Everybody was talking to her to stay awake.

Eric pulled into the hospital and Hyde jumped out of the van with Jackie cradled in his arms.

A few days later.

Hyde sat by Jackie's hospital bed. His hand in hers. Jackie opened her eyes and felt his hand.

"Your awake." Hyde said. He tried to keep his voice soft so he wouldn't startle her.

Jackie pulled herself into a sitting position. She was still holding Hyde's hand and he brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it.

" I had a dream. We were all hanging out at the hub and me and you were just sitting there. Listening to our friends talk and laugh. You held my hand and told me that you would never let it go." Jackie said.

" And that is true. Jackie I never told you this but I love you. And the thought of me never being able to hold you killed me." Hyde said as he nuzzled her hand.

Jackie smiled and motioned for Hyde to join her on the small bed.

Hyde laid next to her and held her close.

Jackie sighed against his chest.

" I never meant to hurt you or keep secrets from you! I couldn't tell you about your father. Not when I knew that knowing it would kill you!"

" It's ok. I don't blame you. The thought of seeing you again is what kept me going. Steven I love you with all my heart and I will always. There has never been anybody that I love more so then you."

Hyde kissed her gently. It was remarkable how she had healed within a few days. All the injuries she had suffered where healed. Although she still had a lot of bruising she was gonna be okay.

Dawn was playing on Jackie's mind. She had shot her, she never meant to but she still couldn't forget what she had done.

Jackie looked up at the contented look on Steven's face.

" And Dawn?" She asked. She knew that she hated her for what she had done but she still didn't want her to die.

Hyde opened his eyes and couldn't hide the look that crossed his face. If Jackie hadn't of shot her he knew he would have.

" She is ok, she is in intensive care and will be ok. But while on her death bed she signed a confession of what she did and will face a lifetime in jail. She will never hurt you again!" Hyde promised.

Jackie said nothing. She didn't think there was anything she could say. Dawn had hurt her deeply and she wanted her to rot for the rest of her life.

Jackie was glad that she hadn't killed Dawn. She wasn't a killer and was thankful for it.

She held Hyde closer and slowly fell a sleep.

A/N Well guys I have about one chapter left…….Jackie and her father will try to reconcile, and all will be right in Point Place once more!!


	13. Back to Normal

Chapter Thirteen: Back to Normal

It had been four weeks since the 'incident' and Jackie was so sick and tired of people asking about her, but namely the one person she was talking about was her father. He had called the Forman's everyday to which Kitty told him she wasn't feeling up to it. Jackie just wanted to be left alone for a while she was only discharged from the hospital two weeks ago and wanted to put the mess behind her. And couldn't when her father was staring her in the face.

Jackie walked into the kitchen where Mrs Forman was making breakfast.

" Good morning sunshine and how are you today Jackie?" Kitty sing-songed. She tried to make Jackie feel as comfortable and as normal as possible. Lord knew that she had been through enough. Over the time Jackie had lived with the Forman's Kitty viewed Jackie as a daughter and vowed to protect her even if it meant from her own father. But she knew that Jackie had to speak to him one day as did Jackie.

" I am good. I mean some days are rough but I am getting through them! As a matter of fact Steven is taking me dancing tonight!" Jackie exclaimed as she sat down.

Kitty stopped what she was doing and turned to face Jackie.

" Really?"

" Yeah. I couldn't believe it either and he asked me!!"

Just at that moment Hyde walked into the kitchen and plopped down next to Jackie.

" Who asked you what?" He sleepily asked as he gave Jackie a quick good morning kiss on the lips.

Jackie smiled. " You! Asking me to go dancing!"

" Oh That. Well you know you like to dance I thought it could cheer you up!"

" Well Steven that is one of the nicest things you have ever done and those dance lessons will come in handy!"

Jackie looked at Hyde. " Dance lesson? What dance lessons?"

Hyde laughed uncomfortably. " I have never taken dance lessons that is crazy!"

Jackie looked at him sceptically while Kitty just looked furious.

" So I am Crazy! Well we will just see who's Crazy!…Red!" She shouted while leaving the kitchen.

Hyde and Jackie couldn't hold their laughter in anymore and burst out with laughter.

Hyde looked at Jackie and smiled. He took her hand and kissed it.

" It's good to hear you laugh again!"

Jackie moved closer to Hyde and put her head on his shoulder.

" Yeah it is. I feel a lot better than I did a week ago. I am really thankful that you are here with me."

Hyde placed both hands on either side of her face and brought her in for a soft and sweet kiss that lasted just a second.

" There is no place I'd rather me doll!"

Jackie smiled. They were in a comfortable silence that was broken by Eric entering the kitchen.

" Dude what did you say to my mom? She kept asking Red if he thought she was crazy!" Eric whined.

Hyde and Jackie looked at each other and a fit of giggles erupted from them both. Eric just stared at them like they were crazy.

"Anyway….Jackie how are you doing?"

Jackie looked at Hyde and smiled. " I am doing really good in fact Steven is taking me dancing tonight why don't you and Donna join us?"

" Wait Hyde you are going dancing! Man are you gonna shake it to Abba!" Eric started laughing. He stopped when he realised no one else was laughing.

" Hmmm. Yeah dancing sounds good I am sure Donna would wanna come."

" Cool! Well Eric you better hold on extra tight to Donna cos she might fling you!" Jackie said with a smile.

Hyde laughed. " That's cos he has dainty tiny wrists!"

Eric looked down at his wrists. " Well at least I know you are back to normal. And you and Hyde together not good!"

" Yeah well man that's what you get for having such tiny wrists!"

" Shut up!"

Everyone started laugh again.

Jackie was in her bedroom looking at a picture of her father and mother. It was their wedding picture. It no longer caused tears to flow from her eyes when she looked at it but it still hurt and she felt that pang. She knew she had to talk to her father, everybody was telling her to. Steven, Mr Forman, Donna even Eric was giving her advice.

She walked over to the mirror. It was a full length mirror that Laurie had left. She stared at herself. She smiled as she no longer saw the bruised and beaten up Jackie she had seen for the past four weeks. She combed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She walked back to the bed and put the old photograph back under the bed and brought out another one. The picture was of her and Steven posing for the camera. Jackie laughed as she and Steven enacted the Charlie's Angels pose. She remembered that no one could keep a straight face. Jackie laughed out loud. As long as she had Steven and her friends she knew she would carry on.

She picked up the phone and dialled the mansions number. The phone rang for a total of four rings before her father answered it.

" Hi dad. I think we need to talk….Yeah….ummm how about at four o'clock by the old park. Ok I will see you then dad." She put down the phone and thought some more.

Donna, Hyde, Fez, Eric and Kelso were hanging in the basement. Eric and Donna were snuggled on the couch while Fez sat on the deep freeze. Hyde was in his usual chair and Kelso in the lawn chair.

" So Donna wanna go dancing tonight?" Eric said.

" Sure." Donna said still staring at the T.V.

" We are gonna be going with Jackie and Hyde." Eric smugly said. Donna turned around.

" Really?" Donna asked.

" Yeah and Hyde even asked Jackie first!"

Fez, Kelso and Donna burst with laughter.

"Yeah I wanna see Hyde dance!" Kelso laughed.

" Actually Hyde can dance really well."

" Thank you Donna. And I am only doing this for Jackie it is not as if I love to dance to disco crap!" Hyde said.

" Oh Steven you don't have to pretend we all know you love to shake it!!" Kelso teased.

Hyde got up and punched Kelso in the arm and sat back down again.

" Ow!"

" No Hyde I think it is really great you are taking Jackie out she needs stuff like that to take her mind off…..you know other stuff! So Hyde how is she? You have seen her more than anybody." Donna pointed out.

" Yeah she is doing good. But I don't think she will completely get over what happened if she doesn't talk to her dad."

" Yes….we want out happy bouncy Jackie back!" Fez added.

" Yeah cos down in the dumps Jackie not so good to be around!"

Hyde got up again and punched Kelso in the arm.

" Ow! Hyde I was just saying."

" Kelso Jackie was in a really bad situation and will get over it in her own time! God it is like you don't even have a brain!" Donna angrily said.

" Actually Donna I think you find that Kelso's brain is a lot smaller then the average persons so he just doesn't get normal human emotions such as sadness!"

Donna giggled a bit.

" Na uh!" Kelso yelled and walked out.

As Kelso walked out Jackie walked in and sat on Hyde's lap.

" Hey baby. You ok?"

" Yeah! Ummmm I am gonna see my dad today…..just to talk I think it is about time we spoke."

Hyde hugged her. And kissed her. Jackie pulled back and faced Donna.

" So now I have done it you guys wont need to keep reminding me to talk to my dad!"

Donna smiled as did Eric.

" Jackie I think it is real good that you are giving you dad a least one chance to plead his case even though I still think he is a total jerk!"

" Me too Donna me too!" She said as she snuggled deeper into Hyde's arms.

Four o'clock had rolled around pretty quickly. Too quickly for Jackie as she fought the urge to run. Five minutes had gone by and Jackie was still in the same position on the swing set in the park. She was gonna give him another ten minutes and then she was gonna go. She gave him this chance that he asked for and he hasn't even showed up. Jackie felt the little bit of hope concerning her father slip away when she saw him walking up and holding a bunch of flowers. Jackie smiled although she didn't show it she was still angry and hurt by what her father had done.

"Hey Jackie." Jack Burkhart said as he sat down next to his daughter on the swing set. He had no idea what he was gonna say. For four weeks he had wanted this opportunity to speak to her and now he was here he had nothing to say. He looked at her face and knew of all the pain he had caused her and Dawn.

" Dad."

"Jackie." They had both said at the same time.

" No dad you go ahead." Jackie motioned for him to go first.

" Look Jackie I am so sorry for everything that has happened, and the last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you. Me and Dawn…"

"Dad I don't wanna know about you and Dawn's relationship. I don't care all I care about is what you did to me and mom." Jackie said angrily. She knew it was a bad idea speaking to her father about this.

" Jackie your mother isn't even here. I tried to get hold of her when you were in the hospital but I couldn't reach her."

Jackie got up. " Really!! So that's what you were doing in the hospital and here I thought you and Dawn were snaking around!"

Mr Burkhart looked at Jackie wide eyed. " How did you know that?"

" Steven told me! While I was lying in a hospital bed he saw you. You and Dawn!" Jackie gritted her teeth while she said her name.

Mr Burkhart didn't recognise the name.

" Steven??"

" My Boyfriend! The love of my life and you don't even know who he is! It's typical dad you have never asked me about my life or show any concern why should now be ant different!" Jackie yelled. She turned to leave but her conscience which had the voice of Donna told her to stay.

" Look Jackie I am so sorry. I know there is nothing I can do or say but I am. You have to believe me." He pleaded. He was really sorry and knew that there was no one more important than his daughter.

Jackie knew her father was sorry but couldn't erase the fact that he ha betrayed her.

" Let me ask you one question dad? If things were different would you have carried on seeing her behind our backs?" Jackie wanted her father to answer honestly but she knew she wasn't gonna like the answer.

Her father paused. " I don't know!"

" All I know is that I almost lost you. I know I haven't been the best father but believe me I am gonna try."

" Dad I wanna believe you but it shouldn't take a near death experience for you to realise that. You are supposed to love me no matter what." Jackie was coming close to tears. Her father came closer to her to hug her but she just walked further away.

" I know and you can trust me pumpkin. I will never do anything to hurt you again."

" Yeah well it is gonna take some time dad. But I do love you and I know that we will one day have a great relationship but we need to take it one step at a time. I still have this image and…I just need time dad! Is that ok?"

Mr Burkhart moved closer to his daughter.

"Of course it is! Whatever you want! I just want everything to be ok between us."

" Me too! Dad I am gonna carry on living at the Formans. I just need some space!"

" I can live with that sweetie!" Mr Burkhart said as he enveloped his daughter in a hug.

Hyde sat in his normal seat as he waited for Jackie to come back. Donna, Eric and Fez had left long ago and now he was on his own. He stared mindlessly at the T.V, the images he saw but his mind was thinking about something else. Hyde drew in a breath as he wondered how Jackie was doing. He knew she had done the right thing by agreeing to speak with her father but he just wished that he could have gone with her or drop her off just to make sure that she got there ok.

These past weeks Hyde tried to make sure Jackie knew how much he loved and cared about her. He almost lost her and she didn't even know how he felt. She told him nights ago how she wished that he was there to hold her, how she wished that he would save her. But he told her that he would always be around to protect her.

Hyde loved everything about Jackie, from the way she moved to the way she smiled when he had done something sweet. And now some of those smiles were starting to return.

Hyde smiled at the thought of her and heard the door to the basement open. He looked up and saw Jackie walk in. She had a smile on her face that told him that everything went ok.

Hyde got up from his seat and closed the gap that separated them. He embraced her in a hug and Jackie nuzzled his cheek. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and they broke apart. Hyde took her hand and lead her to the couch.

" So everything went ok with your dad?" Hyde asked as he held her hand.

" Yeah I think it did. Sure with have some problems to get through but I think we will be ok." Jackie smiled.

" So are you gonna still live here or….?" Hyde asked. Jackie stopped him by placing a quick kiss on his lips. She pulled a way and stared at Hyde who still had his eyes closed.

" Hmmmmm." Hyde mumbled. He opened his eyes.

" Well I guess I could stay here if you want me too?" Jackie asked.

" I want you to!" Hyde said as he reached for her and brought her lips to his. Jackie moaned against his mouth as she allowed him to slip his warm tongue past her lips. Hyde deepened the kiss and bought Jackie down on top of him. He felt her heat radiate through their clothes. Jackie pulled away and nibbled down his neck, the sensation of her hot breath against his skin set Hyde over the edge.

Jackie kissed down his neck and ran her fingers up and down his stomach, she proceeded to unbutton his shirt and sucked the newly exposed skin. Jackie needed to be closer to Hyde she craved it, the barrier of clothes now seemed to be to hard to bare. She longed to feel his strong arms around her, she needed to feel him inside of her.

Jackie undid all the buttons and pealed Hyde's shirt off. She laid a trail of butterfly kisses along his chest and stomach. Hyde drew in a sharp breath as he felt Jackie bite and tease his skin. He felt her silky soft hair splayed across his chest and couldn't take it anymore, to him she had far too many clothes on.

Hyde pulled Jackie back up to him and captured her mouth once again, He never tired of her sweet taste, he was addicted to her and needed her touch, caress every single day. While still kissing Jackie he brought himself up to a sitting position, with Jackie straddling him. He felt her legs squeeze around him while they made love with their mouths.

Hyde pulled away and tugged at the hem of Jackie's designer top. Jackie lifted her arms up and allowed Hyde to undress her. Hyde ran his calloused fingers up and down her bare arm. He drew light circles with his fingertips and looked at the sheer pleasure he was causing her. He pulled down the straps of Jackie's white cotton bra and unclasped her bra which fell away from her.

Jackie sat there topless and felt the cool air harden her nipples. The look in Hyde's eyes was of pure hunger. Hyde grabbed Jackie and pulled her closer so close that her breasts lightly touched Hyde's chest. The heat between the two was enough to create a fire. Each of Hyde's touches burned through her skin and Jackie yearned for more contact. Hyde kissed down Jackie's neck and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

" Jackie." He breathed and kissed her shoulder again.

" I." He kissed her shoulder again only a little lower. Jackie threw her head as each of the gentle kisses were placed on her.

" Love." He kissed her again.

" You!" He kissed her arm and then guided Jackie's face towards his own. He kissed her with every bit of passion and love he had.

" I love you too!" Jackie said in between breathes.

Hyde pulled Jackie's pants off as she pulled of his. They proceeded to make love through out the night and never made their date with Eric and Donna.

The End!

A/N: Well there you go the end of my story I am so glad you all loved it so much and I am glad you enjoyed it. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed:

Shannon1979, asmodayose, Popslilgurl, spiked 666, PrinceVegetasPride, Annie, Callie, Blackcherrymeg, stevenhydesgirl, danny's girl, pokey, Brittany, WatzAbiscuit, bluefire,!!!

Thank you so much and fro anyone else that read this fic!!! And just a final disclaimer so nobody can sue me I own nothing except Dawn!!! Thank you and I hope to be back with another great fic!!!


End file.
